The Shadow Witch Avenger
by Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08
Summary: A young daughter of Hades was born along with a half twin brother, upon birth they were separated for her protection. As a result she was thrust into the world of demigods from the very beginning, but eleven years after her birth she discovers that she is more than just a demigod. Starting with The Lightning Thief. co-written with Angel Cauldwell
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

Saint Mungo's was a hospital that was always full of the unexpected considering it was a hospital for witches and wizards. However one day when Lily Evans Potter was in labor and her husband James Charlus Potter was pacing by her side, there was something that happened that no one ever thought was possible...

"James!" "Yes Lily-Flower?" Cue another scream from Lily as her contraptions became more unbearable. "I have to..." she stops and grunts from pain "..tell you the truth about what I'm having..." another grunt comes from the expecting mother "...today. James keep in mind that one night when I stormed out on you. Well that night..." she grunts again and James being over-worried, grabs her hand and starts stroking her hair. "...I met a man at a bar and he bought me some drinks and well.." James looks at his wife and remembers that night and he gets some of his Gryffindor bravery. "Lily-Flower are you telling me that this baby is his?" "No...well not both babies..." He looked at her in shock and faltered with his stroking.

His wife was pregnant with two children and one was his and the other was some stranger's baby. "How is this possible?" James couldn't comprehend the possibility. "James because both times were so close the two sperms took one egg which means..." When she stops to grunt again, James tries to wrap around his mind how his wife is having twins who have different dads. He decides to ask his friends so he conjures his patronus and sends it to Remus, Sirius, Frank and Alice, and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was the first to show up, followed by Remus and Sirius. Frank left Alice down the hall with their newborn and walked over. When everyone was outside of the room James told them what Lily had told him so far and that she also told him the baby of the other man had a secret and was different then what anyone knew.

They all walked into the room to Lily screaming and grunting in pain because of her contraptions. "Lily-Flower almost all our friends are here and we want to know what is so different about this other baby that your having..." Everyone looked at her waiting and when she could talk and told them they were shocked. "...The father isn't a muggle or even a wizard...he's a..a...a god!" She grunts and screams again. "He's a Greek god...the father is Hades the Greek god of the underworld."

Everyone lapsed into a silence that no one knew how to break until Dumbledore spoke. "That baby can't be raised with you all. I'm sorry but it needs to be trained properly. I believe I know a legacy of Hades that can take the child to its father and be able to contact it when it's time for Hogwarts." James turned to his wife who hesitantly said, "only if we can have the godparents be accepted now." Dumbledore nodded and Lily turned to Remus and Frank. "Remus can you be the godfather of the child please?" "uh sure Lily but are you sure you want me to be the godfather?" "Yes I do. Frank can you go ask Alice if she will be the godmother please?" Frank nodded and walked off to go ask Alice.

Dumbledore sent his patronus to Severus Snape asking him to come to him. James was talking quietly to Sirius about being the godfather of the other child. When Alice came, a nurse came in and checked to see if Lily was ready for birth. The nurse then left to get the doctor and Alice accepted being the godmother once they had filled her in.

The doctor came and shooed everyone but James out of the room. He than asked Lily to push and push. Lily grabbed James' hand and started to scream out profanities that no one would ever expect to come out of her mouth. She kept promising to cut off his family jewels and never allowing him near her again which he didn't believe her. Exactly ten minutes later a girl was born. She had tufts of Lily's red hair and had dark purple eyes with specks of Lily's green in them. James looked at Lily and said "She looks kind of like you. We should name her Arabella." "ok James. if you want." Thirty minutes later a boy was born. He had James everything and Lily's eyes. Lily looked at James and said softly "Lets name him Harry James." "I'll go get everyone then love."

The first one through the door was Sirius followed by Remus, Alice, Frank carrying their newborn, Dumbledore, and then the person they both least expect to see, Severus Snape. "James, Lily the legacy of Hades has arrived to take the child. Which one is it?" James looked at Dumbledore and replied, "The girl is to be taken. She is the daughter of Hades." Everyone looked at the child and gasped. Severus decided to give Lily advice seeing as he still loved her. "Name her Persephone to please her stepmother. She more likely won't kill the child because of it and might care for her more." James looked at Lily and knew exactly what to say.

"Arabella Persephone Evans...it has a nice ring to it." Lily looked at Alice and Remus, "It's time to do the godparents christening." They nodded and placed their hands on Arabella, who was in Lily's arms. Dumbledore stepped up and raised his wand. "With the magic in me I bind Remus John Lupin and Alice Prewett Longbottom to be the godparents of Arabella Persephone Evans if they accept the responsibility now." They both unanimously said yes at the same time and Dumbledore finished the spell. Then Severus stepped up and spoke in his low smooth voice "I'll take Arabella to Hades now and then shall meet with you later Dumbledore." On that note Severus disappeared into the shadows with Arabella.

James looked down at his son and then at Dumbledore before he turned to Sirius and Alice, "Will you both be Harry's godparents too?" They nod and Dumbledore goes through the spell with them. Everyone then left the couple alone with their son for now.

_**~~To Severus Snape~~**_

Severus shadow traveled with the little girl to the Underworld to hand her over to Hades. He walked into the throne room and kneeled before the two thrones. Hades and Persephone looked at him and then noticed the little girl in his arms. "Severus do tell me what is that in your arm that you brought here?" He looked at Hades and rose, "Lord this is Arabella Persephone Evans. Her mother can not raise her as a demigod child of yours and ask that you raise her and let her stay her with you. I will come as much as possible but the child is also a witch and so must go to Hogwarts when she reaches the age of eleven. I will take her wherever she needs to go to buy her supplies and if you want I could add my last name to her name. I can pose as her uncle when she goes to Hogwarts if you like Grandfather."

Hades looked at his wife Persephone who sighed and took the child from Severus. She walked out of the room and went to an empty room that she made into a nursery for the girl. She vowed the moment she saw the little demiwitch smile at her that she would raise her to be the daughter she never had...

**~~Fifteen months later~~**

Even though Arabella didn't live with them, of which made both James and Lily rather sad, they couldn't be happier with the life they have with their son. But it would been happier if it wasn't wartime and that Arabella could spent a couple more days with them at least she was sent off to be trained as a demigod or a demiwitch in Arabella's case. It was Halloween night, they remained inside their cottage, not knowing of what will happen that night not until the door was blasted off. James had looked over Lily, of who was holding Harry in her arms, knowing that they may not live through this night, but he hoped that Lily and Harry would live. James ran to the door and spoke as he did so.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" When James reached the hallway that Voldemort had spoke the killing curse killing him instantly. Lily had went running up the stairs, when she heard the thump of do done falling that she knew what happen and she screamed. Lily had managed to get into the nursery and put chairs and other things in front of the door hoping that it will stop Voldemort. Lily doubted it though, she had barely picked up Harry when the door was blasted open and the things in front of the door were either damaged or were pushed aside from the wand. Lily had looked at Voldemort of who was standing there before putting Harry back in his crib.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl. . . stand aside now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"

"This is my last warning—"

"Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy. . . have mercy. . . . Not Harry! Not Harry!

Please—I'll do anything—"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

Lily refused to move and ask for mercy but then green light hit her and she fell to the floor and her last thoughts that Harry might be safe and that Arabella was safe and that she would see Arabella for the first time in fifteen months.

**~~In the Underworld~~**

Hades stood in the doorway of the nursery that had been made for Arabella, he couldn't help but smile as he watched Persephone play with Arabella. Hades could tell that Persephone had learned to love Arabella as much as Hades learned to love her. Unlike with Persephone, that Arabella was down here all year long, with Arabella that the underworld seem to have become a brighter place to him, even more brighter than when he brought Persephone down here. Persephone had brighter the underworld up for only certain amount of time before she goes back to the surface with her mother. Just as Arabella started to crawl to Persephone that Arabella had stopped suddenly and started crying. Persephone had rushed over to Arabella and picked her up trying to calm down Arabella, Hades knew it will take a while for Arabella to calm down.

Arabella had never really got to know her birth, Hades wished he could have Arabella meet one day, but it was clear that Arabella had sense the death of her birth mother and stepfather. Hades closed his eyes, in many ways he was glad that Arabella was not up there but what worried him was what will happen to the boy that Lily had went the man she was married to. Hades knows he wasn't died, otherwise Hades would have felt it as well as the death of Lily and her husband. Hades had opened his eyes, without saying a word that he left the doorway and left the palace, for he had some work to do. Something he had done before and something he hoped that he would never do again after the last time. But his daughter's sake he had to do, so that she wouldn't scarred from learning of how Lily was killed. He couldn't begin to think of what could have happen if Arabella learns about that night. Hades decided to vow that she wouldn't know until she was older, much older...


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter and The Journey

**Chapter 1**

**~~Ten years later~~**

Swords clashed as two kept fighting, one was a ghost of a man no older than eighteen years of age. The man was tall and buff, he looked like he could pass as a god of war if he really wanted to, his shaved hair was black and his eyes were a shade of pale green. The one he was fighting was a girl that was ten almost eleven. She had long thick dark red hair that was wavy, her eyes were dark purple but with flecks of bright green in them. Arabella had stepped to one side before knocking the sword form Achilles's hand and pointing the tip of her sword at his face. Achilles smiled when she did that.

"That was very good, Arabella. You are improving." Arabella had put her sword back in it's sheath.

"Thanks, Achilles."

"You better go back to the palace before your father sends out a search party for you." Arabella nodded and walked back to the palace as Achilles disappeared. It had taken her a few minutes before she reached the throne room. When she entered, she saw that there were two people there. One was her father and standing next to him was her Uncle Severus. Arabella ran over to her uncle and hugged him, he hugged her back. He told her some things about her birth mother and that she looked very much like her mother. That was all she knew about her birth mother, her father and Uncle Sev refused to tell her any more than that. She was fine with that, she had a father in Hades and a mother in Persephone, as well as having an uncle. When Arabella pulled away Uncle Sev lead her over to a couple of chairs, she sat in one while Uncle Sev sat in the other. Her father remained close by and he was the first one to speak.

"Arabella, when Severus brought you down here, it was to train you in the ways of the demigods and to learn how to use the powers given you at birth. But there is one thing we never told you." Arabella looked between her uncle and father.

"Is this about my mother?"

"In a way, yes. You have been down here long enough to hear the dead talk about wizards and witches."

"I have heard them use the terms but I never really gave it much thought about it. What does this have to do with my mother?" Her Uncle Sev had spoke.

"Simple, your mother was a witch and you are one, yourself. It is time for you to learn how to use your magic." Uncle Sev pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. It was yellow and there was emerald ink on it and the ink said:

_Arabella P. Evans_

_Biggest room_

_Hades' palace_

_Underworld_

Arabella turned it over to see a waxed seal on the back with a badger, lion, snake and an eagle on the back of it. She opened the envelope up and pulled out a couple pieces of parchment, she unfolded the letters and read it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted _

_at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all _

_necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Arabella then looked at the second letter that was behind the first letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Arabella looked up, half expecting them to be joking but she could see the seriousness in their eyes. This was no joke, she was a demigod but also a witch. If she was both than what she was exactly, a demiwitch? What else could she be other than a demiwitch, for she was both, provided that it was true.

"What I am, a demiwitch?"

"Yes, there were a couple others like you but they have long been dead though." Arabella looked at Uncle Sev when he said that.

"But aren't you one?"

"Not exactly, I am a legacy and a wizard. I have some demigod abilities but not all of them. I can shadow travel as you know." Arabella had looked at at the letters in her hands before looking back at her Uncle Severus.

"Where will I got the supply for the school?"

"I will take you to Diagon Alley. So are you ready to buy the supplies and go to Hogwarts?" Arabella looks at the letters before looking back at her uncle.

"I am ready." Uncle Severus held out his hand and stood as she took it, than they ran at a shadow and they were engulf in shadows. When they emerged from the shadows she found herself standing in front of a brick wall, Arabella looked at her uncle. He pulled out his wand and tapped the wall. He tapped the wall in a pattern that made the brick wall open up before them. Arabella gasped at what she was seeing, her uncle took her hand and lead her into the alley. There was a bunch of people moving about and the shops were nothing she had ever seen before. Though Arabella would admit that she hardly ever went into the mortal world, she found herself fascinated as they walked by the different shops and he told what each shop was. Then they found themselves at the steps of a white building and he told her that this was the wizarding bank, Gringotts, and there was a trust fund for her in the bank which he had set up for her.

When they went inside to go down to the vault, Arabella thought she was going to throw up as the cart went on. Once it stopped and the goblin opened the vault, Arabella was amazed at how much was in there. Uncle Severus had to explain to her that her vault could grow easily with who her father was. After gathering enough wizarding coins they went back to the surface and their first stop was at Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion. There was a boy in there with a pointed face, pale skin, oily blond hair and pale skin, his skin was almost as pale as hers. Arabella wondered if he might be a half brothers of hers. Then her uncle leaned forward and whispered to her, "That's Draco Malfoy, he is not a demigod." Arabella nodded as a squat woman walked over to them.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Severus. Who is this?" Uncle Severus had out his hands on her shoulders before he spoken. "This is my niece, Arabella Evans and she will be attending Hogwarts this year." The pointed face boy had spoke. "I didn't know you had a niece, Professor. Does my father know?" "Draco, that is unimportant if your father knows or not that I have a niece." The squat woman was already leading Arabella to a stool and made Arabella stand on it so that she was standing next to the pointed face boy.

"I am Draco Malfoy by the way. So are your parents from our world?" Arabella had bite her lip when he had asked her that question, she was unsure of what to say but thankfully her uncle had spoke for her. "Yes, Draco they are." The boy continued to ask her questions though "Which house are do you want to be in?" "I am not sure which one I want to be in yet."

"Slytherin is the best house, my father was in Slytherin as well as my mother." Thankfully it was at that moment that the woman had finished measuring her for her uniform. When she had brought her robes that they had left the shop and headed into each store that she needed to go to for her school supplies. When they reached Eeylop's Owl Emporium that they had looked at the different owls and Arabella picked a black owl for her pet that she named Shadow. After buying the owl they went to the wand shop, and there was no one in there when they entered. However, Arabella jumped up when she heard a voice behind her and she heard her uncle jump as well.

"Good evening, Professor Snape." A man stood there, he looked rather old. Arabella wasn't sure of how old the man was though not for sure. "Hello Mr. Ollivander." "What brings you here?" Uncle Severus and gestured to Arabella. "This is my niece and she needs a wand." Ollivander walked over to her and started measuring as he went to get some boxes. As he moved around Arabella realized that the tape measure was measuring her without help which sort of freaked her out. _Right magic_...she thought. Then he told the measuring tape to stop and it fell to the floor, he opened one of the boxes and handed a wand to her.

"Maple, 13' inches, unicorn hair. Give it a wave." Arabella did just that, it shattered a vase. They went through many more till they reached the off mixes. Among the wands she tried was a Holly wand with a Phoenix feather, finally when they reached near the last of the wands that Ollivander handed her a wand. As soon as she grasped it, she felt warmth coming from the handle of the wand and spreading through her body.

"Aspen, 13' inches, Phoenix feather, good for charms and dueling." Arabella gave it a wave and sparks came out of it, both Uncle Severus and Ollivander clapped, then they bought the wand before shadow traveling back to the underworld with her things.

When they got back to the Underworld, Uncle Sev turned to her and gave her a ticket telling her "Shadow travel to Kings' Cross Station on September 1st and run at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. That will get you to Platform 9 3/4 so you can get onto the Hogwarts Express which will take you to Hogsmeade station where you will meet a man named Hagrid and from there will be taken to Hogwarts. Now you can go pack while I talk to Lord Hades." "Actually I am going to go practice..." He nodded and walked off in one direction.

Arabella walked out to a field and called out, "Achilles! I want to practice the bow and arrow!" She waited there until the ghost of Achilles came out and materialized with two bows and some arrows. Arabella made some skeleton targets appear and started to shoot arrow after arrow with Achilles correcting her every now and then.

As she thought, she let her train of thought think to what might be in store for her at this school. She was nervous as she had never been to a real school before and had only been tutored by ghosts like, Albert Einstein, William Shakespeare, Achilles, Elzie Crisler Segar, and many different demigods who all taught her basic knowledge. She was curious as to how many people would actually talk to her and what she would learn.

Not that many hours later though, Arabella was walking back to the palace for dinner. She sat at the table and only waited five minutes before her mother and father walked inside and they were served their dinner. There was no talking until Arabella was finished and asked to be excused.

She went to her room and laid down on her big four-poster bed with dark red and black sheets. There were curtains that were dark blue and a little see-through. Arabella pulled out her books for Hogwarts and and started to read so she could be prepared for school. _Never know if the teacher..wait I mean Professor..will give us a pop quiz on the first day_, she thought. She read until her eyes started to close and she had to call a lights out. Her last waking thought being about what might happen at Hogwarts.

The rest of Arabella's summer past in the same matter, she woke up and would eat breakfast before she would go and be tutored by the ghost. After that she would eat lunch before going and training until it was time for dinner. Not a thing changed the slightest. However, her uncle came back and asked Hades if there was a little Cerberus that he could take to Hogwarts for the year. Hades was about to say no when Arabella walked in and spoke, "Father I was wondering if the founders of Hogwarts and some ghosts that were witches and wizards could tutor me about the wizarding world for these last two weeks. I am done with all my lessons.." Persephone looked at Hades who sighed before waving his hand in a whatever fashion and calling the ghosts that could tutor her. He looked back to Severus Snape and asked why he needed a Cerberus for Hogwarts. "Lord Hades it is because Albus Dumbledore promised his friend, Nicholas Flamel, that he would protect his Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore asked me to provide him two protections." Hades flushed with anger and forgetting Arabella was still there stood up and yelled. "THEY WANT TO PROTECT SOMETHING THAT IS DEFYING THE NATURAL ORDER OF THINGS! LIFE DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! YOU ARE BORN TO LIVE YOUR LIFE UNTIL THANATOS COMES TO CLAIM YOU! THAT NO GOOD STUPID -" Arabella had never seen her father get so angry but understood why. Everyone was born to do something in their life until they were claimed for death. She was a little angry with this stone too…

She didn't think anything else could happen before she got to Hogwarts, but there was goodbye that was bound to happen. Arabella was sitting in her room, it was the night before she started Hogwarts and she was flipping though the books that she got for Hogwarts when there was a knock on the door. Arabella had looked up to see her half sister standing in the doorway. Her half sister had two names and appearances, or that is what her father told her but her half sister has yet to tell her about it or even inform of her other appearance and name. But they didn't look at all a like, of where Arabella had red hair, that her half sister had black hair. Her half sister, Rachel Emily Blackthrone, had dark eyes that had the gleam of a mad woman or a genius. Arabella has the same gleam but her eyes were purple with emerald green, her half sister was just as pale as Arabella was. Emily, she prefers Emily as oppose to Rachel, walked over to her and sat down in the bed.

"Scared?"

"A little, I am more worried than scared."

"There is nothing to be scared about. Sure it seems scary at first but when you learned at you are part of another world. I remember when I learned that I was a demigod."

"When you meet Lauren?" Emily stiffened a little, Arabella felt guilty at once. They both know Lauren wasn't dead and that she was alive but Emily has no idea of where Lauren was. Arabella knows that Lauren and Emily were sisters in all but blood. "I am sorry, Emily."

"It's all right, Arabella. I love Lauren and I wouldn't change my memories of her for anything, it's worries me that I can't find her or learn of what happen to her." "Just like Steve and Bucky." Arabella bite her lip when she said that, Arabella knew that Steve and Emily were related somehow but she was unsure of how. Arabella could tell Emily was close to tears, once again Steve and Bucky were sore subjects like Lauren was. But Emily was holding the tears back though.

"Yes, just like Steve and Bucky." Emily hugged her and Arabella hugged her back, than Emily kissed the top of her head. "Now you better get to sleep, for you will be going to London tomorrow with your uncle to go to Hogwarts." Emily had pulled away from the hug and Arabella laid down on her bed as Emily took the book off the bed and pulled the blankets over Arabella and turned off the light that was by Arabella's bed. Emily had kissed her forehead. "Good night, Arabella." Arabella heard Emily walk across the room and left.

The next day she had all her robes, mortal..muggle..clothes, books, potion supplies, and a few disguised demigod items like her sword, bow and arrows, scepter, and Princess of the Underworld outfit. Her owl, Shadow, was in her cage and fast asleep. Arabella walked to the throne room to say goodbye to her father and stepmother. She knew she wouldn't see them again till Christmas break. Persephone spoke first, "Oh Arabella I can't believe it's time for you to leave and go to that school! Make sure you eat enough and be nice to the plant life there on the grounds. Don't start any fights and be careful baby girl please!" She pulled Arabella into a bonecrushing hug, suffocating the girl. Hades got Arabella out of her arms and looked her in the eye, "Now on the Winter solstice you will be home and so will accompany Persephone and I to Mt. Olympus as I believe you are old enough to attend and I believe Zeus and Poseidon would like to speak with you. Be good and talk to Professor Dumbledore telling him that the Cerberus I gave must be trained by either you or Severus everyday. Don't forget to train with your weapons either! I love you my little one." He gave her a quick hug before letting her go. Next the Furies flew down each giving her a hug and Alecto even giving her a charm for her bracelet that had the three Furies connected by their wings. She yelled a thanks before grabbing all her items and disappearing with the shadows.

Arabella reappeared in an alley next to King's Cross Station and got a cart as she went to find the barrier she had to walk through to get to the Hogwarts Express. She ran through it and got through astonished to see a red locomotive that must have been the Hogwarts Express. She got over her excitement and found an empty carriage compartment. She put her trunk and owl cage away before sitting down in a corner by the window and looking out the window. Moments later a black haired boy with emerald green eyes and glasses came in without noticing her. Two redheads came and helped him put away his luggage before getting called out for goodbyes by their mom...mum. She forgot she had to speak a little bit more like a Brit here. The boy turned around and finally noticed her. "Hi I'm Harry. Harry Potter." She remembered how the ghosts had told her about him and she gasped. "Hello Harry. My name is Arabella. Arabella Evans."

Harry was surprised. She didn't sound surprised or anything when she heard his name. He looked her over as he sat down. From her dark red hair that was pulled up into and bun and held in place by a chopstick, to her pale complexion and dark purple eyes that had specks of green in them, to her outfit she wore. She had on a purple v-neck shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, black leather boots laced up to her knees, many chains that acted as a belt of some sort, bracelets loaded onto her wrist, and a choker necklace that had a skull on it with a flower background. She looked like the type to hide in the shadows but want to face danger. Harry felt the sudden urge to protect her and be an older brother to her. "Well Arabella its nice to meet you." She nodded and then leaned back. Harry felt like they wouldn't talk anymore and decided to listen to the red head family out on the platform.

The mum had just taken out a handkerchief. "Ron, you've got something on your nose." The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she had grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. "Mum -geroff." He wiggled free. "Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins. "Shut up," said Ron. "Where's Percy?" said their mother. "He's coming now." The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it. "Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-" "Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy?" said one of the twins with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea." "Hang on I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect. "How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins. "Because he's a _prefect_," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term- send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two- this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've- you've blown up a toilet or -" "Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." "Great idea though, thanks Mum." "It's _not funny_. and look after Ron." "Don't worry ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." "Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Harry leant back so they couldn't see him looking and wasn't sure if he saw Arabella with a look of sympathy. "You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" "Who?"

"_Harry Potter_!" Harry heard the little girl's voice. "Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…" "You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you google at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?" "Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there- like lightning." "Poor dear- no wonder he was alone. I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on to the platform." "Never mind that, do you think that he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school." "All right, keep your hair on." A whistle sounded. "Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered on to the train. They leant out of the window for her to kiss them goodbye and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't cry Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." "We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." "George!" "Only joking, Mum." The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their, sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. He looked at Arabella and they both knew that the other was wondering what would happen now. The compartment door slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. "Can I sit here?" he asked, pointing at the seat next to Arabella. They both shook their heads and the boy sat down. He looked at Harry and then Arabella before looking out the window.

"Hey, Ron." The twins were back. "Listen we're going down the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." "Right," mumbled Ron. "Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother," Fred pointed at Ron and then his eyes travelled to Arabella and stopped. George wondered what Fred was looking at and he turned to see Arabella. She looked up at them and spoke in a soft and light voice, "Hello, I'm Arabella. Arabella Evans." Fred spoke without thinking, "You're beautiful." George nudged his brother and then turned to Harry, "See you lot later mate." He dragged Fred away from embarrassing himself further.

Back in the compartment, Ron blurted out, "Are you really Harry Potter?" Arabella glared at him and while Harry nodded she yelled at Ron, "Don't be so bloody rude Ronald! For Ze-Merlin's sake treat him like you would treat any other normal mort-human!" The two boys looked at her in surprise. Ron apologized and Harry thought he take over the conversation now.

"So are all your families wizards?" Harry asked. "Er – yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." "My mum and dad were wizards.." Arabella said trying to make it sound real as that was the story Uncle Sev told her to say. "My uncle is one too but my stepmom who raised me is not one." "So you guys must know loads of magic already." "I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"Horrible – well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle are though, wish I'd had three wizard brothers or even a wizard uncle."

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, Arabella thought he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff – I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. Arabella looked at him with sympathy seeing as she didn't ever inherit anything from Emily or anyone. "So what's your stepmum like Arabella?" Harry said to her obviously trying to make Ron forget about the embarrassment. "Well she tries to teach me to be proper all the time as if I'm under bloody surveillance…" The two boys looked at her with sympathy not understanding the hidden reason behind the statement.

"So what happened to your mum and dad, Arabella?" Ron asked, finally turning away from the window. "Oh, my mum and dad died when I born and I have been raised by my stepmum my whole life.

Arabella and Ron listened as Harry told them all about his life with the Dursleys, having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron a bit and make Arabella appalled by his relatives.

"… and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort – " Ron gasped. Arabella rolled her eyes. "What?" said Harry.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people – "

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry. "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… I bet," he added, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"Harry, don't worry about being the worse in the class. We all start out on the same level and lots of people come from Muggle families and they learn quickly," said Arabella trying to cheer her new friend up. Harry nodded.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half-past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Harry, who mustn't have had any breakfast, leapt to his feet along with Arabella, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiched. Arabella and Harry went out into the corridor.

She had never had any money for sweets in the Underworld as there was never a need for them what she found were Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and a number of other candies. Harry, who seemed to not want to miss anything, bought several of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. Arabella decided to get a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, a couple Cauldron Cakes, and a few Chocolate Frogs.

Ron stared at them as they brought it all back into the compartment and Harry tripped it on to an empty seat between him and Ron, while Arabella kept hers next to her on the opposite seat not wanting to mix-up any of her sweets with Harry's. "Hungry, are you?" said Ron who must have gotten over his shock. "Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite of the pumpkin pasty while Arabella started to eat her Chocolate Frog.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches in there. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Here why don't we trade? Have some chocolate," said Arabella, holding a Chocolate Frog towards Ron to be nice to her other new friend. "Go on."

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with the five of us." Arabella gave him a look and forced them to switch, taking a taste and loving the home-cooked taste it had.

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry. Harry turned to Arabella while holding a pack of Chocolate Frogs and asked, "Those weren't really frogs were they?" She got the feeling he was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.

"No. It's the card you really want," said Ron, while starting to eat his second piece of chocolate. "What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know – Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect – famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy," said Ron.

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. Arabella walked over to see it showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and a flowing silver hair, beard and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry. "Glad to finally put a face with the name.." muttered Arabella going back to her seat.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. Harry turned over his card and read out loud:

_Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel._(Arabella let out a growl at the name since she knew he defied death.) _Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

"He's gone!" Harry exclaimed when he turned the card over

"In the wizarding world pictures move all the time," said Arabella with some chocolate in her mouth.

"Don't worry he'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it? You can start collecting," said Ron, giving the card to Harry while eating the chocolate.

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of chocolate frogs waiting to be unwrapped, while Arabella was almost done her small pile that she bought.

"Help yourselves," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all? Weird!" Ron sounded amazed while Arabella rolled her eyes and chuckled at Ron's antics, muttering lowly, "There are weirder things.." Harry looked at her and she guessed he probably heard her.

Ron and Arabella were more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Arabella noticed Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliondna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"You want to be more careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavour, they mean every flavour – you know you get all the ordinary one like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey-flavoured one once."

"Come off it. Bogey-flavoured? I highly doubt that Ron. It's disgusting!" said Arabella, picking up a bean and chewing one end of it. "Chocolate, mmm…"

"Bit of a chocolate lover aren't you?" asked Ron, as he also picked up a green bean and carefully bit into a corner of it.

"Of course I am! It's the best thing in the world! And it's dark!" said Arabella, going for another chocolate frog.

"Baleegh – see? Sprouts," exclaimed Ron, trying to prove his point from before.

They had a good time eating the Every Flavour Beans. Arabella got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, chocolate again, coffee, dirt, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny grey one Ron and Harry wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Arabella had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in. He looked tearful. "Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" "He'll turn up," said Arabella in a shaky voice, trying to reassure the poor boy in front of them. "Yea," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…" He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. Arabella focused on his life-force and said, "He's alive for now." "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

He rummaged around his trunk and pulled out a very battered looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end that Arabella realized were feathers. "Are you sure that wand's safe? It has some of the feathers sticking out of it," said Arabella, eyeing the end of the wand with uncertainty. "It's fine. Unicorn hair's just poking out. Anyway –"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of a voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. Arabella thought, if she had blonde hair and grey eyes she could be a child of Athena.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. "Er – all right." He cleared his throat.

_'"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said this all very fast.

Arabella looked at Harry and Ron and was relieved to see by their stunned faces that they hadn't learnt all the set books by heart either. "I'm Arabella. Arabella Evans," said Arabella, still with a stunned look on her face but trying to be nice. "Ron Weasley," Ron muttered. "Harry Potter," said Harry. "Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_." "Am I?" Harry asked. "Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And with that she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron annoyed. "Ronald Weasley be nice to her! She probably doesn't have any friends and doesn't know how to make friends! Be nice Ugh Merlin!" He threw his wand back into his trunk while Arabella ranted. "Stupid spell – George gave it to me, bet you he knew it was a dud." He said when Arabella finished.

Harry turned to Ron. "What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry. "Gryffindor,"said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on Ron again. "Mum and Dad were in it too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad."

"What about you Arabella?" said Harry turning back to Arabella. "Well, my mom was in Gryffindor, but most of my family were in Slytherin," said Arabella. "Your family was in Slytherin?" said Ron, looking a bit astonished.

"Um… well… yeah… they're really nice people, so I don't know where I might go. I just hope it's not Hufflepuff," said Arabella, looking a bit embarrassed talking about her family. "Vol –I mean, You-Know-Who was in Slytherin, right?" said Harry obviously taking the conversation off of Arabella. "Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking a bit depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now they've left, anyway?" "Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles – someone tried to rob a high security vault." Harry and Arabella stared at Ron. "What happened?" asked Arabella. "Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happened in case You-Know-Who's behind it." She turned this news over in her mind.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked. "Not interested in Quidditch," replied Arabella. "Er – I don't know any," Harry confessed. "What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world –" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he had been with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. When the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered and Arabella recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop, Draco Malfoy. Arabella noticed the pale boy was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown her back in Diagon Alley. "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" "Yes," said Harry. Arabella was looking at the other boys. Both of them were the thickest and looked extremely mean. Standing either side of Draco they looked like bodyguards. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where they were looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." He turned to Arabella. "And you are Snape's niece right?" "Yes. Evans. Arabella Evans," she said while still looking at him.

"Why are you hanging out with people like him?" he pointed to Ron. "You should be hanging out with us." Arabella looked furious. He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. Draco turned back to Arabella.

"What about you? We are family. I'll guide you along the right path considering my godfather is your Uncle." "I'm fine thank you very much," said Arabella to Draco as nice as possible. Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks when he got rejected twice.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly, turning back to Harry. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you. But if you hang around people like Evans and me, they get you before you get them." Harry, Ron and Arabella stood up. Arabella's face just as red as Ron's hair. I think it's time you leave Draco," she said.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry bravely. Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than Harry or Ron. Certainly bigger than Arabella. "But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seen to have some." Goyle reached towards the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron – Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touch Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle – Crabbe and Malfoy backed away and Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabber finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rat lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in. "What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail. "I think he's been knocked out," Ron told to Harry and Arabella. He looked closer to Scabbers. "No – I don't believe it – he's gone back to sleep." And so he had.

"You've meet Malfoy before?" said Ron. Arabella and Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley with the pale boy. "I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

"Don't worry. You don't need people like him," said Ron. He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?" He must have finally noticed her presence.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" "Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?" "All right – I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?' Ron glared at her as she left. Arabella and Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. They could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

Harry and Ron changed in the compartment as Arabella went to change in the washroom. When she came back she noticed that Ron's robes were a bit short for him, you could see his trainers underneath them.

A voice echoed through the train after Arabella came back from the washroom: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry held his stomach and Ron, she saw, looked pale under his freckles. Arabella was excited and nervous. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Arabella shivered in the cold air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" A big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Arabella thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n five to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron had to calm Arabella down to get her into one and were followed into it by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then – FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake which was a smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. Except for Arabella as she kept her eyes closed and kept muttering to herself. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. "Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide open. The entrance hall was so small compared to the throne room in the Underworld. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Arabella could hear the drone of thousands of voices and feel the life forces from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer tighter than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your houses will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment of Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Arabella saw Harry nervously try to flatten his hair. Arabella ran her hands down her robes and ruffled her hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron and Arabella. "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking," replied Ron, while Arabella smiled with mischief. Arabella felt Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learnt and wondering which one she'd need. Arabella tried hard not to listen to her. She kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead her to her future.

Harry turned to Arabella, "How are you calm about this?" "Because I know how they are going to sort us. And, plus, watching everyone freak out is kind of fun." Then something happened which made Harry jump about a foot in the air – several people behind him screamed. But Arabella started to curse. "What the - ?"

Harry gasped. So did the people around them. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –" "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Then he noticed Arabella and went even paler. Nobody answered. "New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them, avoiding Arabella. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. Arabella relaxed a little once they left. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Arabella got in line behind Harry, with Ron behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3: Seeker! and Midnight Duel

**Hello it's Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08 _and Angel Cauldwell_ just wanting to say thanks to the people who are reading this. Thanks to those who Followed and Favorited this story as well. Thank you for the reviews! _ Also Arabella would making an appearance in Angel Cauldwell story, Children of the past!_**

**Chapter 2**

The first thing Arabella noticed was the number of students sitting at four long tables. Just like Uncle Severus said. She looked up to the Head table and made eye-contact with her Uncle Severus who merely nodded slightly to her. She then turned her attention to the Hall itself. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the table, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. It made Arabella mad at how they were not in the Underworld. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes and to stop glaring at the ghost, Arabella looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Arabella quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she placed a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. It reminded her of something her Aunt Demeter would wear in the garden.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. The only noise Arabella could hear were everyone's heartbeats. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing :

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge me on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat like me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. "So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry and Arabella. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry turned to Arabella, "You know, you could have put us out of our misery and just told us it was a hat." "And where would be the fun in that?" said Arabella with a mischief grin and a twinkle in her eyes. Harry smiled weakly at her. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause – "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Arabella saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, "Brown, Lavender" went to Gryffindor and was met with cheers. Arabella could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Ev-ev-evans" Professor McGonagall stumbled and looked stunned. She thought Lily and James only had one child. "Evans, Arabella" was finally called clearly. The older students(mostly fifth and up) and the purebloods, who were raised hearing about Harry Potter and his parents, were all shocked into silence wondering who she could be. The teachers all looked stunned except for Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. They merely leaned forward a bit. Arabella walked forward on shaking legs to the stool. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat onto her head. Arabella then heard a voice in her head.

"Ah a daughter of the true Dark Lord...You are definitely not a fit for Hufflepuff..you are smart and could go into Ravenclaw...but considering who your father is you should be in Slytherin.."

"Hold up! Don't put me in a certain house just because my father is Hades...Put me in the House that suits ME! You shouldn't judge a person..witch...whatever you judge..just because of their heritage!"

"Well..with a temper like that and bravery….yes I see it now...You stood up for that Granger girl and you didn't even know her...You even stand up to your dad's family even though they are more powerful….Well you are definitely your mother's child….the same house then Miss Evans…" "GRYFFINDOR!"

The twins whistled and were the loudest. The rest of Gryffindor cheered too and applauded pretty loud. Professor McGonagall waited until they calmed down before she called out, "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Arabella noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sand-haired boy in front of Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned. Arabella kicked his shin and shut him up.

When "Longbottom, Neville", the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR" Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag".

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now.

"Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"…, then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, and then, at last –

"Potter, Harry!"

Arabella noticed how the whole Hall went pin-drop silent. Harry endured whispers around him as he made his way to the hat.

"Potter, did she say?'

"The Harry Potter?"

The hall full of people were craning to get a good look at him. He stayed on the stool for a longer time than anyone else had been so far. Arabella was scared he wouldn't be in Gryffindor with her when at last the hat yelled to the Hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He took off the hat and walked shakily towards the Gryffindor table. He was getting the loudest cheer yet. Arabella started to whistle while Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hands vigorously and the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down beside Arabella and opposite the ghost in the ruff they'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, Arabella glaring at him and making the ghost squirmed.

Now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Arabella saw Harry cross his fingers under the table. Arabella muttered "Come on Ron join us" under her breath. A second later the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and Arabella clapped loudly with the rest of Gryffindor as Ron collapsed into the chair across from them.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Arabella and Harry as "Zabini, Blaise" was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Arabella whispered "Finally! He can be as bad as Chiron." underneath her breath as she also clapped. She heard Harry ask Percy "Is he – a bit mad?" uncertainly. "Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

The dishes in front of them were now piled with food. The last time she had seen so many things on one table was in the palace when Demeter wasn't there and they served: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and, for some strange reason, mint humbugs.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching everyone eat their food. "Can't you - ?" Arabella hit Harry in the stomach to keep him from saying anything further.

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." "I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!" "I would prefer you call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy –"the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interpreted. "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell on to his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks in their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back on to his neck, coughed and said, "So – new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone so long without winning. Slytherin have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost."

Arabella looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a grunt face and robes stained with silver blood. She knew that ghost and his story. He was right next to Malfoy who, Arabella was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest. "I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the puddings appeared. Blocks of ice cream, éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding…

As Arabella helped herself to some strawberries and chocolate ice cream, the talk turned to their families. "I'm half and half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." The others laughed. "What about you, Neville?" said Ron. "Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned – but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for tea and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidently let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got here – they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

On the other side of Harry, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start straight away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult –"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing –").

Back to the family conversation, "What about you Arabella?" asked Neville. She looked at them and spoke softly, "My stepmum raised me but she isn't magical. My parents were and they died when I was smaller...My uncle has always been the one to talk to me about the wizarding world." They all looked at her then turned the topic to teachers.

Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to Uncle Sev..Professor Snape.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head. "What is it?" asked Percy. "N-nothing." "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.

Arabella decided to answer instead, "That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions. He really wants the DADA position though. He's my uncle." She added when she saw Percy open his mouth. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Arabella grinned at that because she knew she could go there. Arabella heard Harry laugh, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" she heard him mutter to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we got to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Arabella noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogg Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees, our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall. Arabella walked up to Dumbledore to make sure she got it out of the way. "Uh Sir my father wanted me to talk to you about something with Un..Professor Snape." He nodded and told her. "Tomorrow before your first class. I like Lemon Drops." She nodded and left the Great Hall to catch up with the other Gryffindors. Arabella was just wondering how much further they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid-air ahead of them and as Percy took a step towards them they started throwing themselves at him. "Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A Poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves – show yourself." A loud, rude sound, like the air being let of a balloon, answered. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop and a little man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. "Go away, Peeves, or the Baron will hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed. "You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron is the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects." "Wanna make a bet on that?" Arabella muttered getting a little angry with how many ghosts weren't in the Underworld. "Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it- Neville needed a leg up – and found themselves in the Gryffindor common-room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top a spiral staircase – they were obviously in one of the towers – they found their beds at last: four four-postered beds with deep-red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Arabella luckily had gotten the bed in the darkest corner that had a window between it and another bed. Hermione being in the bed next to her. The Lavender and Parvati girls getting beds opposite of them. They looked at each other wondering who would speak first.

Lavender spoke first before things got too awkward, "So we are all going to room together until the end of our seventh year huh? Well I'm, as you know, Lavender Brown." "I'm Parvati Patil." "Arabella. Arabella Persephone Evans." "Hermione Jean Granger pleasure to meet you all." Arabella looked at her roommates for the next seven years and said as nice as possible, "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

The next day, Arabella walked to the Great Hall and went to the Gryffindor table. As she was eating her oatmeal someone called her. She turned around to find Draco there behind her all alone. "So Arabella, Professor Snape is your uncle and yet I have never heard about you…" Luckily before she could tell him to sod off, Neville showed up and sat next to her making Draco walk off.

Professor McGonagall came around handing them their timetables for the week. She looked it over before going back to eating. When she finished she went to Transfiguration and sat with Neville Longbottom as Harry and Ron weren't there. Professor McGonagall called roll and stumped at her name for a bit and then she transformed into a cat and back and gave some work and transformed back. Harry and Ron came in and sat down in the only open spots left and thought they were safe. Arabella giggled lowly when Professor M said, "Well, thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way, one of you might be on time." Harry replied saying, "We got lost." "Then maybe perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Arabella lost it at that point and laughed a little too loudly. "Is there a problem Miss Evans?" "No ma'am." "Good let us start then." Charms was not as fun because they were just lectured on the theory for Charms. Arabella thought the only good part of it was when Professor Flitwick fell on hers and Harry's names.

When Friday had come around that Arabella, Ron and Harry had managed to get to the great hall without getting lost. The three of them sat down at the table, Arabella took some toast, eggs, muffins and a couple of other things. Harry took a bowl of porridge, Ron just grabbed some of everything and was putting a lot in his mouth. Many times Arabella told Ron that he shouldn't put so much into his mouth, a few times Arabella didn't even bother with arguing with him a couple of times in the past week. Just as Arabella started to eat her breakfast that Harry spoke up.

"What have we got today?" "Double Potions with the Slytherins, Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us." Arabella merely nodded when Harry said that, however she wasn't worried about how Uncle Sev would treat her, for she knew that he would treat her the same, even though she wasn't in the house that he had hoped she would be in. Just then the mail came, among the owls was Shadow and she landed in front of Arabella and held out her leg. Arabella pulled the letter off and gave shadow some toast before shadow went on her shoulder. Harry's owl also brought him a letter as well, of which surprised Arabella a little since Harry hadn't got any mail so far. However Arabella hadn't got any mail yet either, not till that morning. Arabella opened her letter and it said:

_Dear Arabella,_

_I hope you are having fun at Hogwarts. I don't know much about Hogwarts or that kind of magic, but I hope you enjoy your time there like my time at Camp back when I was your age as you are aware. I am planning on going to Hogwarts next month before doing what I normally do for the winter and fall. I hope you won't mind that I do and I know it is fine with your uncle and the headmaster._

_Hope to see you than_

_Rachel Emily Blackthrone_

Ron looked over at her shoulder reading the letter that Arabella had been reading, she turned the letter over and wrote on the back of the letter. It said that she would be happy to see Emily then when she gets there and visit for a little while. She gave it back to Shadow and she took off to who knows where, Arabella knows that Emily had her campsite but she wasn't sure if Shadow would go there or not. However her father had blessed Shadow giving her the ability to shadow travel, so there was a chance that shadow could use that ability to get to that camp site. "Arabella." Arabella looked at Ron. "Who is Rachel Emily Blackthrone?"

"She is a family friend." Arabella wasn't going to tell them that Emily was her half sister, but then Harry read his letter out loud before Ron could ask her any more. "Harry, do you mind if I come and meet Hagrid with you?" "I want to go as well." "All right we will go after potions." Harry wrote on the back of the note before sending Hedwig off to Hagrid. After breakfast that Arabella, Harry and Ron went down to the dungeons of where the potions class was being held. Like Flitwick, her uncle started class with the roll and he paused when he reached Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity." Draco and his two friends Crabbe and Goyle, were sniggering behind their hands. Arabella rolled her eyes at their antics, Draco was a real pain, of how her uncle had become Draco's godfather was beyond her. Than her uncle finished the roll and looked up at the class, usually when Arabella was alone with her uncle that his eyes were somewhat warm and the same gleam as her eyes did. However the gleam was no longer there and his eyes seem cold and empty, like dark tunnels. Arabella shivered slightly, Arabella knew that he was putting on a mask at the moment, she was sure that part of the reason was because of her.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," her uncle was barely more than whisper but they caught every word of what he was saying, he was like Professor McGonagall in that respect. Like Professor McGonagall, he had the talent of keeping the class quiet. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Arabella, Harry and Ron exchanged looks with each other, Harry and Ron had raised their eyebrows. Hermione was on the edge of her seat as if she was trying to prove that she was not a dunderhead. Then Uncle Sev looked over at Arabella for a moment before looking at Harry who was sitting next to her. Uncle Sev then moved so that he was standing in front of Harry and Snape was looking down at him before he spoke.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Arabella looked at Harry who looked confused and puzzled, it was clear that he seemed slightly uncomfortable as well. Harry glanced at Ron and Arabella, both of them were stumped by the question. Hermione, on the other hand, shot her hand into the air.

"I don't know, sir." Than Uncle Sev's lips curled into a sneer of which Arabella never thought possible. Clearly her uncle didn't like Harry for some reason or another. At the moment she wished slightly she was a daughter of Aphrodite so that she knew or have an idea of why her uncle didn't like Harry all that much.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." Uncle Sev ignored Hermione's hand, not that she could blame her uncle for that, but at least she knew the answer as opposed to Harry who clearly didn't have an answer. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione stretched her hand high into the air again, Arabella looked at Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy who were shaking with laughter. As soon as they looked over at her, that she gave them a Death glare and they stopped at once at that glance.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Arabella watched them, Harry was refusing to look away from her uncle and the same went for her uncle. Hermione still had her hand up and it was quivering now. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" When her uncle asked that Hermione stood up and her hand was stretching toward the dungeon ceiling, "I don't know, I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" Some of the students laughed, Arabella noticed the wink that the sandy hair boy, Seamus, gave Harry. But her uncle was not pleased by this. He looked at Hermione and snapped at her.

"Sit down. For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Everyone started to rummage through their bags for quills and parchment and over the noise her uncle spoke. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors, the only exception to this was Arabella and she knew why uncle Sev didn't go as hard on her as the other Gryffindors. Her uncle put them into pairs and she was paired up with Hermione, which surprised Arabella somewhat. She thought that she was going to be paired up with Harry but Ron was paired up with Harry. The only ones that Uncle Sev didn't criticize was Arabella and Malfoy, which was not a big surprise. When her uncle was telling everyone the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs the unexpected happen. Suddenly there was clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing sound had filled the dungeon. Somehow, Neville had managed to melt Seamus's Cauldron into a twisted blob, the potion was seeping across the stone floor. Arabella barely managed to get onto her stool before it hit her shoes. Poor Neville was drenched in the potion and he moaned in pain as red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" Her uncle snarled at Neville, and with a wave of his wand he cleared the potion away. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Arabella wanted to say something but she was unsure of what to say. Neville was whimpering as the boils popped all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing." Her uncle spat at Seamus before he had rounded on Harry and Ron, they were the ones working next to Neville and Seamus.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." It looked like Harry was going to argue but Ron managed to prevent Harry from doing so. The rest of the class was spent in silence as they finished. And once they finished Arabella, Harry and Ron started climbing the stairs leading out of her dungeons. "Cheer up, Snape's always taking points off Fred and George." Arabella looked at Ron trying to tell him how he wasn't helping.

They had been at Hogwarts for around 2 weeks when one day they saw a notice in the common room. It read, _"The Gryffindors will have flying lessons with the Slytherins on Wednesday at 3:30."_ Arabella, Harry and Ron groaned because that meant they had to spend more time with Malfoy and that meant Arabella might have to fly. Bad idea for her considering she was a daughter of Hades and not Zeus. Malfoy creeped Arabella out with his constant flirting, and he picked on Harry, Ron, and Neville(who Arabella was growing close to) at least once a approach of this class was heavily anticipated by students, who often told exaggerated tales of past flying achievements. Ron told anybody who'd listen how he hit a hang glider with Charlie's old broom. Draco kept saying stories of him nearly missing muggle helicopters. Fred and George Weasley noted that the Hogwarts brooms were not very good. The brooms did odd things such as fly too far to the left, and vibrate slightly when they were flown too high.

On Wednesday, Arabella prayed to Zeus the entire time leading to the lessons hoping not to be shot out of the sky by lightning. She followed Harry and Ron to the pitch nervously. They saw two rows of brooms and went to stand with all the Gryffindors. The Slytherins on the other side with Draco right across from her. Madam Hooch started walking in between everyone saying, "Good Afternoon class." "Good Afternoon Madam Hooch." "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick." They all did as told. "Hurry up1 Stick your right hand over the broom and say up!" Arabella hesitantly stuck her hand out and whispered "Up." Everyone else said loud and clear. The only brooms who got to the person's hands were Harry, Arabella, and Draco. Harry, Arabella, Seamus, and Dean Thomas all sniggered when Ron's broom hit his face. "Hey shut up." It made them laugh only harder.

"Now once you got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady. Hover for a moment then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three. Two."

Neville's shot up and Arabella was scared he might get hurt. The broom went out of control. It started heading towards all the students. Arabella didn't move out of the way because she was scared stiff. Harry grabbed her and pulled her into him, holding her close. Neville got caught on a statue and fell to the ground hurting his wrist on the way. Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing and warned them all not to fly.

Draco spoke as she left, "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse." "Give it here Malfoy." Harry stepped up to face him. Arabella giving him a Death glare. "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco mounted his broom and took off saying, "How about the roof?" Arabella glared at him with hatred hoping he would fall on his face and end up in the Hospital Wing. "What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Arabella and Ron looked at Harry encouragingly. That was all it took for Harry to mount his broom. Before he could take off, Hermione spoke up, "Harry no way. You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly." He took off anyway, at which Arabella was glad. She heard Hermione say, "What an idiot." "Hermione, he's standing up for someone. He's being brave." Hermione just glared at Arabella.

They saw Malfoy throw the Remembrall and Harry chasing after it. Arabella was impressed when he caught it in a fifty foot dive. Harry landed and everyone cheered.

"Harry Potter!" Professor M called Harry and took him away. Arabella and Ron were scared. They hoped he wasn't being expelled or anything.

"Seeker? But first years never - you must be the youngest house player ..." "in about a century." Arabella had some more of her ice cream as Harry put some more pie in his mouth. "Wood told me." Arabella wasn't thrilled about the idea of Harry being on the Quidditch team, however if it was her, she would be scared stiff. She would have turned down that offer if it had been her instead of Harry.

"I start training next week. Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." "Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" Harry looked over at her. "Yeah, it sounds fun." "But it also sounds a bit dangerous though." It was Ron who had spoke. "Well, where is the fun if there was no danger to it." Arabella was about ready to say something when Fred and George had entered the hall, they both saw Harry and hurried over. When they reached over to Harry, Ron and Arabella that she noticed that Fred was looking over at her and she had blushed slightly. However George spoke in a low voice to Harry. "Well done, Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year, We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us." "Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." "Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you. See you later Beautiful." Arabella felt like her cheeks were going to burn off when Fred and said that, when Fred and George had left that someone who was not as welcome had turned up. Malfoy and his two cronies.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" "You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you." "I'd take you on anytime on my own. Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" Arabella was about ready to tell Draco to beat it but before she could say something she might've regretted, Ron had spoke first.

"Of course he has, I'm his second, who's yours?" Malfoy had looked between Crabbe and Goyle. "Crabbe. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." Than Malfoy had looked at her before he spoke once more. "Why don't you came along with them to see how a real wizard handles a duel." Arabella gave him the death glare of the century which he shrunk under. "I come but only to see you humiliated by Harry." Malfoy didn't look happy at her respond to what he said, then he had walked over with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What is a wizard's duel? And what do you mean, you're my second?" "Well, a second's there to take over if you die," Ron started eating his cold pie and he added quickly when he saw Harry's face. "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway." "I am sure he did, I would've told him to beat it if you hadn't spoke up. Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain Ron." Harry had smiled slightly at that comment.

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" "Throw it away and punch him on the nose." "Actually I would just go with punching Malfoy in the nose. Actually I would punch him in the nose if I see him again for being a great pain." Harry looked over at Arabella when she said that. "You don't like him too much do you?" "I hate him, maybe more than you do, of which might be saying something. For I know that you hate Malfoy as well." "That is very true." Before Arabella could say anything that someone else had spoke.

"Excuse me." Arabella, Harry, and Ron looked up from their food, it was Hermione Granger. Arabella doesn't mind Hermione, it was just at times that seem to rant on for too long, reminding her too much of a child of Athena. "Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Hermione paid no heed to Ron and she was looking at Harry and spoke to him. "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -" "Bet you could." "-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." "And it's really none of your business." Hermione looked at Arabella and Arabella spoke. "Harry is right, Hermione, it really isn't any of your business what he does at nighttime. You are not his sister nor his mother or his aunt or a teacher or even a prefect. if you were to blame someone, it would be Ron since it was more or less Ron that accepted the challenge." Hermione stormed off when Arabella said that. "Good-bye."

At Five o'clock Arabella, Ron and Harry left the castle and made their way across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. It was a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, there was a crossbow and a pair of galoshes outside of the front door. It reminded somewhat of Emily's cabin of when her father and herself went to visit Emily above ground. Other than Emily's cabin, till she went to Diagon Alley, that Emily's cabin was the only part of the mortal world that she had seen. Harry knocked on the door and they heard frantic scrabbling from inside and several barks. Than Arabella heard Hagrid's voice from the other side of the door.

"Back, Fang - back." There was a small crack as Hagrid's big and hairy face appeared in the crack. "Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang." He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. As Arabella entered she looked around the house, she figured from the outside that the house only had one room inside of it. Hams and Pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, there was a copper kettle boiling on the open fire. In the corner of the room was a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it, the hut cousin fit easily into her room at her Father's palace. "Make yerselves at home." Hagrid let go of Fang who bounded straight to Ron and started to lick Ron's ears. Arabella was close to giggling at Ron's reaction when Fang did that.

"This is Ron and Arabella." Hagrid was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and was putting rock cakes onto a plate. "Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid was looking at Ron's freckles as he said that. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest. It is Evans isn't it?"

"Yes, my last name is Evans." The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins, she nearly broke her teeth when she bite into the first rock cake. Arabella, Harry and Ron pretended to enjoy the rock cakes and they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Arabella's knee and was drooling all over her robes, she didn't mind because Cerberus had done that to her a couple of times before. All of them were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch that old git.

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Fitch puts her up to it." Harry then told Hagrid about Snape's lesson, Hagrid told Harry the same thing Ron told Harry earlier that her uncle Sev hardly liked any of the students. "But he seemed to really hate me." "Rubbish! Why should he?"

"Hagrid, I know that it seems he shouldn't hate Harry more than everyone else but it seems that that he does hate Harry more than the rest of the students." Arabella noticed that Hagrid didn't meet Harry's eyes.

"How's yer brother Charlie? I liked him a lot - great with animals." Arabella had a feeling that Hagrid changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid about Charlie's work with dragons Arabella noticed a piece of paper. Harry noticed it as well and picked it up from under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet and it read:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon._

Arabella remembered what Ron had said about the Gringotts break in on the train and how it was big news that nothing was taken. But Ron hadn't mentioned the date, not only that but it happened on her birthday and she had been celebrating it with Emily, her father, stepmother, and Uncle.

"Hagrid! The Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" Arabella was surprised when Harry said his birthday was July 31st as well, there wasn't anyone that she knew that shared her birthday.

"Your birthday is July 31?" Harry looked over at her when she said that. "Yeah, you said surprise." "It's my birthday too." All three of them looked stunned when Arabella said that. "Really, I didn't expect anyone else to have my birthday at Hogwarts." "Neither did I, no one does till they tell each other."

"True. But anyway." Harry turned back to Hagrid who didn't meet Harry's eyes again like before. Arabella didn't comment about what was in that vault as she spoke with Ron and Hagrid while Harry kept rereading the newspaper clipping. After a couple of hours Harry, Ron and Arabella headed back to the castle with their pockets weighed down with rock cakes that they had been too polite to refuse. Arabella looked over at Harry as they walked back to the castle, he was deep in thought and she was sure it was about what he read in the clipping. Arabella looked as they climbed the steps to go to dinner.

Arabella managed to pretend to sleep in the common room to wait for Harry and Ron to come down. As Arabella pretended that, she saw Hermione come down and sit in one of the chairs. It was just then that Harry and Ron came downstairs. Emily sat up and walked over to them, hoping that Hermione wouldn't try to stop them. But it seemed that Hermione would stop at nothing to try to stop them from going out to go to the trophy room. "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." A lamp went on, Hermione was sitting there in her bathrobe and a frown, "You! Go back to bed!" "I almost told your brother, Percy - he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this." Arabella couldn't believe how interfering Hermione was, it was really none of her business. Besides Arabella doubted that Percy would believe Hermione about the duel that night anyway. Emily took a step towards Hermione and spoke in a low and cold voice.

"Hermione, you have shown to be one of the brightest witches so far in the small amount of time we have been here at Hogwarts. So get through that brain of yours that this is none of your business." As she spoke, a coldness filled the room and the shadows moved more as she spoke. Hermione seemed to shiver as Arabella allowed some of her death aura to become more apparent than she had been showing. She was trained from a young age how to control her death aura that surrounded her and her was glad for that training now.

"Listen to her Hermione, it really isn't any of your business. Come on." Harry pushed open the portrait of the fat lady and the three of them climbed out of the common room. It seemed like Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily, for she followed them through the Portrait hole hissing at them. "Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells." "We do and we are being Gryffindors. Gryffindors are brave and noble and tend to do reckless things like leaving the common room after curfew." It seemed like Hermione was paying no heed to Arabella at the moment, "Go away."

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so -" Whatever Hermione was going to say they didn't find out since she stopped. As it happens the Fat Lady decided to go on a nighttime visit. So Hermione was locked out of the tower, Arabella shook her head for if Hermione had listened to her and just let them go without following them Hermione wouldn't be locked out of the tower. "Now what am I going to do?"

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late." "I told you that you should have used your brains, Hermione. If you did you would let us go without following us and telling us off. You would most likely get into trouble as well and you won't have a very good reason for why you are out here." Arabella, Harry and Ron hadn't made it to the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them. "I'm coming with you." "You are not." "D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve -" "Hermione, Ron, knock it off." Arabella looked over at Hermione before she spoke.

"Hermione, do you really think that Filch would believe us no matter what we tell him, even if it was the truth. He would most likely figure that is a cover story for what we might be up to." Even though Arabella and Hermione were not close but Arabella did see her as maybe a friend provided when she was trying to intervene with what they were doing. Or that Hermione learns that at times it was all right to break a couple of rules that had been sent and that there is a chance that they won't even get caught. Hermione had lowered her head and Ron was about ready to say something when there was a snuffling sound.

"Mrs. Norris?" It wasn't Mrs. Norris, it was Neville and he was curled up on the floor, fast asleep but he had jerked awake as they got closer to him, "Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed." "Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." "How's your arm?" "Fine, Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute." "Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later -"

"Don't leave me! I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already." Neville got up to his feet as he spoke, Ron looked at his watch before glaring at Hermione and Neville.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and use it on you. It seemed like Hermione was going to tell Ron, but Harry hissed and they moved along without saying anything more to each other. They kept in the shadows as they walked. It was easy for Arabella to hide in the shadows unlike the rest, she was sure that they thought it would be the other way around instead. When they reached the trophy room they waited for Malfoy and Crabbe to show up. Arabella wondered if this was a trap, if it was then they would need to get out of there if something were to happen. After a few minutes Ron whispered.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out." "I wouldn't be surprised by that fact." Then there was a noise in the next room that made them jump. Harry raised his wand, when suddenly they heard someone speak and it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." It was Filch talking to his cat, Mrs. Norris, Harry waved madly at Arabella and the others, and they scurried towards the door away from Filch's voice. They barely managed to whip around the corner as Filch entered the trophy room. "They're in here somewhere, probably hiding."

Harry mouthed "this way" to the others, and they began to creep down a long galley full of suits of armour. Arabella wondered how many suits of armor Hogwarts had for she seemed to see one everywhere in the castle. There was the chance that there used to be a kingdom here, but from the books she read she doubted it slightly. But then Neville let out a squeak and broke into a run. Neville tripped and grabbed Ron, they toppled right into a suit of armor. The noise that followed could have woke up the whole castle.

"RUN!" The five of them sprinted down the gallery and no one bothered to look back to see if they were being followed by Filch. They kept going into one corridor and then another one. Harry was in the lead and Arabella was right behind him, she used the shadows to try to help them to stay in hiding somewhat. Arabella had no way of knowing where she was or where they were going either, then they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway. They hurtled along the passageway and came out into their charms classroom. Arabella leaned against the cold wall, that was too close.

"I think we've lost him," Harry was panting, Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering. "I - told -you, I - told - you." Arabella looked over at Hermione. "Hermione I also told you that if you were thinking before you decided to intervene tonight that you wouldn't be here." "We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower, quickly as possible." "Malfoy tricked you, You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

"Let's go." Arabella was about ready to ask which way they should go when a door knob had rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves and he saw them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out." Peeves cackled when Harry said that, it was clear that Peeves hadn't realized that Arabella was a daughter of Hades yet.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." "Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." "Should tell Filch, I should. It's for your own good, you know." "Get out of the way." Ron took a swipe at Peeves but that was a big mistake. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR..." Alll the students ran except for Arabella and suddenly Peeves stopped talking and a thick wall of shadows went over the passageways to the charms corridor. He looked at Arabella who had a death glare on her face and she walked towards him with shadows dancing around her, the corridor was rather dark but Arabella could see perfectly.

"Don't you dare tell Filch where we are or say anything about me. Unless if you want to go to Hades and face punishment for all the jokes and pranks you played here at Hogwarts." Peeves was terrified, he nodded and Arabella turned and ran. They could hear Filch running behind them about to get to Peeves. They slammed into a door but it was locked. "This is it! We're done for! This is the end! Peeves would be sure to tell Filch now!" Ron looked over at Arabella when he said the last part, Arabella rolled her eyes when Ron said that.

"Oh, move over," Hermione took Harry's wand and used it on the door. "Alohomora!" The lock clicked and the door swung open and they piled in and shut it quickly. They pressed their ears against the door, and listened to see if Peeves would give them up or not.

"Which way did they go, Peeves? Quick, tell me." "No." "Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?" "Shan't say nothing if you don't say please." "All right -please." "NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" They heard peeves whooshing away, Arabella sighed in relief. "He thinks this door is locked, I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville! What?"

Arabella turned around and saw why Neville had been tugging at Harry's sleeve. They were in a corridor instead of a room like Arabella thought and they were in the forbidden corridor the one that Dumbledore brought up at the start of the year. The only ones that could come here were Arabella, Severus, and Dumbledore.

There in front of them was a monstrous three headed dog and it took up the whole space. It had three heads, three sets of eyes and three noses. All six eyes were staring at them or more at Arabella now. The three-headed dog whimpered before laying down and crawling to Arabella. Arabella smiled and petted the three heads, shocking the other four. Harry pressed his ears to the door again before saying it was clear. Before they left, Arabella said goodnight to the dog. Than she ran back to the Gryffindor Tower with the other four just to make sure Filch didn't catch them. They didn't stop till they reached the Fat Lady. "Where on earth have you all been?" "Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout."

When the portrait opened they all went inside and the portrait closed behind them. It was a while before any of them said anything and it looked like Neville might never speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school? If any dog needs exercise, that one does." "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on." "The floor? I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads." Arabella looked over at Hermione. Before Hermione could say anything Arabella spoke, "Hermione, I am going to say this again, it doesn't matter if Fluffy was standing on the floor or not." "No, it was standing on a trap ..." Hermione stopped short and looked at Arabella and Harry spoke before Hermione could. "What did you call that dog?" "Fluffy. Fluffy is my uncle's dog and Fluffy knows me. If I wasn't there then Fluffy would have attacked but I was there and Fluffy knows I am not a danger." However Hermione stood up and glared at them.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." As Hermione went to the dorm Arabella spoke. "You need to put that in the right order Hermione, for I prefer to be kicked out rather than be killed. Not the other way around." Ron was staring after Hermione and he spoke. "No, we don't mind. You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you." Arabella looked over at Harry, who looked thoughtful.

"What is it Harry?" "Remember that break in, that it happened on my birthday." "You brought it up, what of it though." "Hagrid had picked up a package from that vault on that day. I think whatever Fluffy is guarding is under that trap door." Arabella didn't say anything more as she walked to her dorm, she knew what was under the trap door. She wasn't thrilled about it either, for it was unnatural to live as long as Flamel has, but he wasn't the first one to ever try it. He was the only one with the Philosopher's Stone though that had the Elixir of Life. When Arabella got to her dorm, she saw that Hermione had already drawn the curtains around her bed. Arabella got into her bed and pulled the curtains around her bed to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween and Christmas

**Chapter 3**

**Hi everyone again it's Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08 _and me Angel Cauldwell! We want to say to all our new followers_ and favorites thanks for reading and all! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson...  If I did, Nico would be mine and some characters would never have died.**

The next morning Arabella, Harry, and Ron were eating breakfast when the owls came with the mail. Six owls came in carrying one package that landed in front of Harry. "What do you reckon it is mate?" _Well Ron he just made the team and doesn't have a broom...it could be a puppy though, _thought Arabella sarcastically. Harry read the letter attached to it before handing it to Ron who then passed it to Arabella to read.

_Harry,_

_This package contains your new Nimbus 2000. Please do not open it at the table. You will practice with Oliver who will be meeting you on the pitch at 7:30 for Quidditch practice._

_Professor McGonagall_

"Do you two want to come to the dorm with me to see it?" Ron nodded excitedly while Arabella whispered, "You two go, it can be a guy thing if you want. I'm going to head to Charms class." Harry was reluctant to leave Arabella but Ron dragged him off. She sighed as soon as they left and turned to Dumbledore, prepared to finally talk to him as she had been putting it off.

"Professor Dumbledore can I speak with you and Professor Snape privately?" He nodded and they walked off after she told Professor Flitwick she would be a little late.

They got to a gargoyle where Professor Dumbledore said, "MarshMallow." It jumped out of the way and allowed them to go up a staircase that led to his office. Uncle Sev closed the door behind them and performed some silencing charms on the room. She turned to Dumbledore and spoke diplomatically, "My father wanted me to bring some last minute concerns for Fluffy. First of all, my Uncle Severus and I must alternate nights to train him. Secondly, he must be let out every once in a while to get fresh air and to play. The best place to be for him here would be the Forbidden Forest. Considering the fact that he is most comfortable with me, seeing as I am a direct descendent of my father, unlike my Uncle here, I am requesting on behalf of my father to take him out and have someone with me at all times. Zeu-Merlin- oh for gods sake- Zeus knows how many monsters I attract." "Well Arabella, we thank him for Fluffy and we shall grant his requests as well as letting him know we owe him a debt." Arabella took that as her dismissal and left the office to go to Charms.

Professor Flitwick had an exciting class planned for that day. They were learning the levitation charm, Wingardium Leviosa. Arabella was paired with Parvati Patil who wanted to gossip with Arabella about boys. After a mild Death Glare sent her way they started to work on the actual spell where only Arabella succeeded. "Oh look everyone Miss Granger and Miss Evans got it!" Arabella heard Ron say something such as, "Know-it-all, stuck up." She sent him a Death Glare which he flinched under when he saw it.

As they were walking out Ron said, "It's Levi-_o_-sa, not Levi-o-_sar_. Honestly the girl is a nightmare. It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends." Arabella rounded onto Ron and gave him a Death Glare while a mob of brown bush ran by sniffling. "Honestly Ronald why are you such a prat to her? Did you not think that maybe she is feeling insecure and most likely is just trying to prove she is as worthy to be here as someone from a wizarding family? Ronald Weasley you better think hard to come up with an apology because trust me I will make this life and your afterlife hell if you aren't nicer to her! With that Arabella, Lavender, and Parvati walked off to find Hermione.

When they found her crying on the second floor bathroom, Lavender and Parvati tried all they could to get her to come out to no avail before they left saying, "Good luck Arabella." She sighed before sitting on the floor and leaning against the door of the stall. "I am not perfect. Neither is Ron, Harry, Draco, Lavender, Neville, Parvati, or you. Heck not even the greek gods were perfect." _Still aren't.. "_Point is Ron felt like you just think about the studies and he doesn't understand. I probably don't.. but hey this is my first time in a real school. Before I came to Hogwarts I was stuck at my stepmother's house. I had people come to tutor me and train me. I never had kids my age around. The person closest in my age was my older half-sister Emily. I never knew my mom. All I know is when I was born she didn't have enough money to raise me or I guess didn't want me..She left me on my father's doorstep. She was killed in some wizarding world war when I was fifteen months old and left me nothing but a few Galleons in my vault. My father took me in and took care of me..When I was three though, my dad got killed in an automobile incident. I was left with my stepmum. She loves me, I think. I always feel as if she is scared to look at me because I look like my father. She never allowed me out of the house after he died. My uncle gave me my letter and my first thought was _I'm finally going to make friends and get out of this house._" Arabella paused there wondering what was going on in Hermione's mind.

"Arabella why are you telling me this?" "I'm trying to show you that you're not alone. Ron's being a prat but trust me his bark is worse than his bite, unless you want to talk about Wizard chess. You know he has five older brothers? One was Head Boy, one was Quidditch Captain, one's a prefect, and well the twins are funny. You could say he feels like nothing he will do in Hogwarts will be good enough for his mum considering everything his brothers have done before him. He got his brothers' robes, rat, and even wand. His family has financial problems but they are still happy. I mean look at the twins, Percy, and even Ron." "That..Doesn't...answer m-m-my question." "You know Harry always thought his parents died in a car crash. His aunt told him to never ask questions. He grew up with no love. His aunt and uncle forcing him to do chores and housework, and his cousin bullying him and preventing him from having friends. Yet Harry is still a kind boy. He's compassionate, noble, a little reckless, and modest too. He hates all the attention he gets." "How does this m-m-matter to m-m-m-me?" "Hermione what I am trying to do is show you how everyone is starting on the same level. We all belong here because we have magical cores in us. It's flowing in our veins. That's the stuff we are all made of. It shouldn't matter if our dad is some criminal or our mum is one of the most deranged Death Eaters. If we know who we are and what we are in our mind then that's the only thing that should matter. Forget what Ron said and prove him wrong. He says you have no friends then go make some. He says your a nightmare, then be his worst nightmare." She sniffled before she left the stall. Arabella stood up and walked over to her. She wrapped her in her arms and hugged her letting her cry on her shoulder.

They stayed there talking for awhile not wanting to leave. "What is that stench?" "Listen." Arabella paled when she and Hermione heard heavy footsteps heading in their direction. Arabella paled before turning and seeing a troll coming into the bathroom. She knew she couldn't take her sword out to kill it in front of Hermione. She let her mind become one with the shadows trying to locate her Uncle Sev. They heard the lock click and paled slightly more when the troll raised his club. Arabella did not allow herself to scream knowing it would be deadly. Hermione didn't know that though and let loose an ear-piercing scream.

"Hermione!" Ron came into the bathroom followed by Harry yelling "Arabella!" They saw Hermione cowering beneath the sinks with Arabella giving the troll one of her death glares which they flinched under. "Ron distract it!" Harry and Ron threw things at the troll, distracting it from the girls.

Harry jumped on the troll and stuck his wand up its nose and fell off. Hermione saw a brilliant plan and shouted out, "Ron his club!" Ron raised his wand and performed the charm hitting it on the head with the club. As it started to fall, Arabella saw it falling in the direction of Harry and Hermione. Acting as fast as possible she ran and pushed them out of the way just on time for the troll to land on top of her.

As it fell, Professors McGonagall, Quirrel, and Snape walked in. Severus knew Arabella would be fine and looked at McGonagall willing her to get the children out of there so he could save Arabella. She got the message and got the story before sending them to their tower. She got Quirrel and they walked out as quickly as possible. Snape took off a skull ring hidden beneath his robes and twisting it turning it into a stygian iron sword that he used to suck the troll's life essence while vaporizing the body. Arabella gasped for air before joking, "Here I thought nothing smelled worse than minotaur dung!" Severus smiled and shook his head at her before handing her a piece of ambrosia saying, "Please be careful. Especially around Quirrel. I believe he is after the Stone." She nodded and gave a hug to her uncle before leaving to the tower.

When the four of them were back in the tower they looked at each and mumbled a thanks before splitting up. Make no mistake that it was the start to Arabella's first set of friends.

Arabella received another letter from Emily telling her that she would be delayed till after Halloween, the reason was because the underworld was busy, of which Arabella could understand all too well. For Arabella lived in the underworld her whole life and knew how busy the underworld could get. The weekend following the events of Halloween Arabella, Hermione, Harry and Ron leaving the Great Hall and starting up the stairs to go back to the common room, but they found themselves blocked by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Arabella was really starting to get fed up by Draco. Somehow Arabella felt that he always wanted to bring her over to his side (the Slytherins) just because she was his godfather's niece. He was looking at her before looking back at Hermione, Ron and Harry then he looked back at her.

"I am surprised that you are still hanging around them. A blood traitor and a muggle born." "Who I hang around with is none of your concern, Malfoy." "We are family, so we are suppose to look out for each other." "I am not asking you to look out for me and never will either. If you really were looking out for me then why didn't you show up at the duel, you had claimed that I should see how a wizard handles a duel. All you were trying to do was to set us up to leave this school. All you proved was that you are a rude, sneaky, worthless coward and a good for nothing blood traitor that has nothing better to do than to get people into trouble for his own selfish gains." Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at Arabella.

"You dare insult a Malfoy." Arabella took a step forward to Malfoy before she hissed at him coldly. "Yes I dare insult a Malfoy and I would do it again and again." "If you think you can insult me or my family again you are surely ... "

Before Malfoy could finish what he was saying the shadows threw Malfoy back against the wall. Crabbe and Goyle were thrown back as well, but when they managed to get to their feet, they made a run out of pure terror while Malfoy got up and glared after them. However, Arabella was confused, she could feel Harry, Ron and Hermione stare at her from behind her. They had seen her powers before that her father gave her and they asked her about it before. Arabella had told them that she was a shadow/darkness elemental even though it wasn't true, but it seemed that they believed it, or sort of. For Hermione was having a hard time believing that Arabella had that much control over it at her age. Arabella told her that she had someone teach her control. Which was very true, but that was something that Achilles couldn't teach her. It was something that Emily and Uncle Sev had taught her, but it was usually Emily since she was the one with the better control over the shadows and darkness than Uncle Sev. Malfoy got up from the floor and looked at her before he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a darkness elemental?" Before Arabella could answer, a voice from below spoke.

"First off, that is because it is none of your concern. Second of all, even though she is a darkness elemental, she couldn't use it on three people quite yet. Her elemental powers are still underdeveloped in that area, so she didn't throw you back to the wall with darkness and shadows." Arabella turned around and smiled when she saw Emily standing at the foot of the stairs. Malfoy looked at Emily as she walked up the stairs. Emily, like Arabella, was a princess of the underworld. Emily was the heir, but if something happened to Emily then Arabella would be next in line. So in a sense she was also an heir to the underworld as well as Emily, but she would be helping run the underworld when Emily would rule the underworld. When Emily reached the first floor, she stood in front of Malfoy.

"You did that? Why?" "First off, I am a family friend on both sides of her parents. Second off, I don't like anyone pointing their wands at her unless if there is fighting, not because she told the truth." Malfoy started to point his wand at her but before he could even raise his wand, a poppy grabbed his wand and Emily took hold of his robes and lifted Malfoy from the ground. He was struggling against her hold but Emily shook him hard and he stopped and looked at her. When the poppy grabbed Malfoy's wand, Arabella raised an eyebrow. Arabella had never seen Emily do that before. Arabella shrugged it off figuring that Persephone must have blessed Emily a long time ago. "You are stupid if you think you can try to harm me with your magic. If you try to do that to me again, you will regret it for the rest of your life as well as afterlife; for my father doesn't take kindly to those who insult his children, more so with daughters. Not only that, I don't take kindly to those who would insult Arabella either, or even harm her. If I even so much as hear of you harming her or even insulting her, you will regret it for the rest of your life and I will be there to make sure that your life is miserable. Do you understand me?"

Arabella smiled as she watched Emily and Malfoy. Malfoy looked at Arabella and the others. Harry, Hermione and Ron stepped back some from Emily and Malfoy. With the fear radiated from Emily and the fury that Emily was showing, she couldn't blame them for that. Malfoy looked back at Emily and nodded and Emily put him down and gave him back his wand before she spoke and pointed towards the dungeons. "Then get out of here and go to your common room before I tell a teacher that you started an unfair fight." Draco was beyond terror and he merely nodded and ran down the stairs heading down to the dungeons. Arabella ran up the stairs and hugged Emily, who hugged her back. Hermione, Harry and Ron followed Arabella carefully. When Emily let go of Arabella, Emily looked at them. The fear that she had been radiating before had disappeared.

"I don't mean you three any harm. It is just that I get mad easily if anyone tries to harm Arabella in any way including magic, among other things." Emily looked over at Arabella and winked. Arabella smiled. She knew what Emily meant by that. It was Ron who spoke first.

"Who are you?" "I am Rachel Emily Blackthrone." "You are the family friend that Arabella has been talking about?" "I am indeed." It was Hermione that spoke. "How did you do that with the poppy? I have never seen that before."

"I am an earth elemental as well as a darkness elemental. I was the one that taught Arabella her darkness elemental powers, or a fair amount of it for her to control it better. There are still things that I am teaching her though." Emily looked at Hermione before she went on. "You are Hermione Granger."

"I am indeed." "Arabella has told me about you in some of her letters." She looked at Ron and Harry. "You two must be Harry Potter and Ronald 'Ron' Weasley." They both nodded and then Ron spoke.

"Can you teach me how to use the elemental powers?" Arabella was about ready to shout "Ronald!" but Hermione beat her to it, making Emily chuckle.

"Sorry, Ron, I can't do that, not unless you born with those elemental powers. As far as I can tell, you don't have either one." Ron lowered his head but Emily went on. "However I know in some cases that the elemental powers showed up much later in life. This normally appears when one is around two to four. But that happens very rarely." The rest of the afternoon Emily spent with Arabella, Ron, Harry and Hermione. Emily was playing wizard chess with Ron while Hermione was watching them. Arabella and Harry were watching but they were further away.

"So, Arabella, are you going to spend your holidays here?" "No, I am going home to my step mother. We are planning on going to New York City for a Christmas break." "Really?" "Yeah. I had been asking to go to New York for the last couple of years.

Harry looked over at Emily when she told him where she was going to go."Your friend sounds like an American. Does she live there?" "She had lived there off and on for most of her life, she is almost always on the move to go from one place to another. So yes, for the most part." "I am sure she must have seen and done a lot then. How old is she?" Arabella shrugged when Harry asked her that question.

"You know what, I have no idea. I can say this much, she is older than she looks." Harry nodded when she said that, it was then Emily managed to beat Ron at wizard chess, which shocked much of the common room, since pretty much everyone had been beaten by Ron. The most shocking part was it had been Emily's first time playing wizard's chess, however that fact was only known by Arabella.

For the next week, Emily stayed at the castle and she even went to some of the classes with Arabella. None of the professors minded Emily being there, not even Uncle Sev. During that time, Malfoy hardly ever spoke to any of them which was just fine with Arabella. On Emily's last morning there, Arabella walked with her until they reached the doors leading outside. Emily hugged her before pulling away and putting her hands on her shoulders. "One thing is for sure, Hogwarts isn't dull. You better have fun in the next month before you come home for Christmas. See you then." Emily walked out and Arabella waved goodbye before closing the door and going back up to the common room.

As November began, so did the Quidditch season, and Harry was about to play in his first match against Slytherin. To prepare him for the game, Harry borrowed_Quidditch Through the Ages_ from Hermione. They went outside one day and had a fire in a jar because it was so cold. Hermione, Ron, and Harry weren't sure if it was allowed so they huddled closer together. Arabella looked at her Uncle with a _Read-my-mind_ look. He slightly nodded and did a legilimens. Knowing they were unsure of the fire and how cold Arabella was he walked up to them and took the book from Harry saying, "No library books outside." Harry then proceeded to rant about how unfair Snape was until Ron and Hermione suggested to go get it back from Snape.

Once he left, Arabella looked around the common room to find anyone worth talking to that could be new. "Why hello-" "Pretty firstie!" She looked to her left and right seeing the twins. "Hello Fred, George." "Oi Fred why does your name follow the hello?" "Because I'm the better looking one, George," he said with a wink in her direction. She looked down and blushed which did not go unnoticed by George, who smiled even more.

"Well fair maiden we would like to extend-" "an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity if you do not take it." She raised an eyebrow and questioned them, "What opportunity?" They looked at each other before turning to her with mischievous smiles. "Truth or dare. An excellent-" "game with some other Gryffindors." She pretended to think about it before finally agreeing. The twins taking their leave of her.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter mate?" In low whisper, Harry told them what he saw.

"Do you know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past the three-headed dog at Halloween! That's whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let the troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes went wide while Arabella looked at him as if he was crazy. "No – he wouldn't," they said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe." Hermione said it confidently.

"Yes exactly, look Harry, I know Snape. He's not evil." said Arabella, who finally spoke. "Exactly. Just because he's mean doesn't mean that he's evil. He's not that bad," said Hermione in an uncertain voice. "Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. But what's he after? What's the dog guarding?"

The next morning was very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"It's because it's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. They've had a rivalry for years. It's legendary," said Arabella after Harry asked her about the buzz in the Great Hall. "Harry, you have to eat something," said Hermione after looking at his empty plate. "I don't want anything." "Just a bit of toast." "I'm not hungry." In an hour's time Harry would be walking to the pitch. "Harry, you need your strength,'"said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get nobbled by the other team." "Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.

Arabella glared at Seamus and made him flinch. She turned to Harry. "He's right Harry. You have to eat something. Before I force it down you." Harry opened his mouth to tell her that he's still not hungry. But before he could she took a slice of toast and stuffed it in his mouth. "Ahh – what was that for?" exclaimed Harry, chewing on a bit of the toast. "You have to eat something. This is what my family does to each other when they refuse to eat," Arabella smirked. "It made you eat, didn't it? Feel better?"

Harry glared at Arabella. She was right, he did feel better. He wasn't going to tell her that. By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch patch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ron, Arabella and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus and Dean up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of those sheets that Scabbers had ruined. It said "Potter for President" and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione and Arabella performed a little tricky charm so that the paint flashed different colours and the head of the lion opened his mouth, giving a little roar here and there.

"PLEASE WELCOME THE TEAMS ONTO THE PITCH!" Lee Jordan's voice came loudly.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you" Madam Hooch, who was refereeing, said once both teams were gathered around her in a flurry of red and green.

Arabella noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. She thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him, and seeing as how dumb Fred and George told her he was, she wouldn't be surprised.

"Mount Your brooms please" Madam Hooch said, and both teams quickly clambered onto their brooms. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor…what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too…" Lee's voice began, but was quickly interrupted by McGonagall's loud scolding voice.

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor" Lee said, not in the least bit apologetic "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnett, who is looking very lovely today, if I do say so myself…"

"JORDAN, COMMENTATE THE GAME INSTEAD OF FLIRTING WITH PLAYERS!"

"Alright, alright…back to Johnson and…no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes…Flint flying like an eagle up there…he's going to sc-no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle…that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and…OUCH…that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger…Quaffle taken by the Slytherins…that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger…sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which…nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes…she's really flying…dodges a speeding Bludger…the goal posts are ahead …come on, now, Angelina…Keeper Bletchley dives…misses…GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" Arabella, Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them. "Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?" "Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet"

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, before raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. Arabella figured that was a good game plan on Wood's part, he would be able to look over the whole pitch and stay out of the way of the chasers and Bludgers. She smiled softly at Harry being a seeker on the team. She hoped it secured a win for Gryffindor. Even though she hated Flint, she wanted her house to win.

Arabella cheered when Bell scored and saw that Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. She really wished she could be up there and flying with him without worrying Zeus would shoot her down. Now Harry was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but she was glad to see that Harry dodged it and Fred went chasing after it and beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the…wait a moment…was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. Arabella cheered loudly with the other Gryffindors as Harry streaked towards where she guessed the snitch was, but unfortunately it seemed Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch…all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch.

"Come on Harry!" Arabella screamed loudly, clapping her hands.

Harry was faster than Higgs, she watched with bated breath when he put on an extra spurt of speed…WHAM! Arabella roared angrily and the other Gryffindors did the same around her…Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"FOUL!" Briar screamed angrily.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again and Arabella sighed in disappointment, glaring angrily at Flint.

On the other side of Ron, Dean was yelling "Send him off, red card! Red card!" and Ron turned to look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't football, Dean," Arabella and Ron reminded him with a roll of their eyes.

Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side. "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Lee was already finding it difficult not to take sides. "So…after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating.."

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul" "Jordan, I'm warning you…"

"All right, all right, Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure" he said. "so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Johnson, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Arabella watched as Bell sped towards the hoops, Quaffle in arm, but out of the corner of the eye she caught Harry dodging a stray Bludger before he did a weird, sudden lurch on his broom. She bit her lip as he looked like he was about to topple off of his broom.

Arabella gasped as Harry's broom seemed to give another lurch. She frowned in confusion, it looked almost like his broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off, no broom did, it was a physical impossibility. Harry's broom was now zigzagging through the air and every now and then making violent sloshing movements that almost unseated her friend.

Lee was still commentating. "Slytherin in possession…Flint with the Quaffle…passes Black…passes Bell…hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose…only joking, Professor…Slytherins score…A no..."

The Slytherins were cheering. No one other than her seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying-him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

George was quite close to her on his broom so she shouted to get his attention "GEORGE! Help Harry!"

George looked at her curiously before he looked over to Harry and his eyes widened in shock, he quickly waved over Fred and they began to make their way after Harry, but his broom was swinging around the pitch so widely it was hard for them to catch up.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... But he can't have..."

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Arabella gasped in unison with the crowd and gripped Ron and Hermione's arms tightly on either side of her. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, grey-faced. "I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape…look."

Ron grabbed the binoculars and looked towards the stands towards Snape before giving them to Arabella. She grabbed them quickly. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath. However she noticed Quirrell doing the same behind him.

"He's doing something…jinxing the broom" said Hermione. "Uncle Sev wouldn't do that." "What should we do?" Ron asked her quickly, ignoring Arabella. "Leave it to me" Arabella and Ron shared a glance, but before they could question Hermione, she had disappeared.

Harry's broom seemed to be vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified. Arabella was pale, her hands shaking slightly. Fred and George had finally caught up to him and tried to pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good. Every time they got close to him, Harry's broom would jumper higher still.

Fred and George dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. "Come on, Hermione" Arabella and Ron muttered desperately as they kept their eyes locked on Harry.

When Hermione returned to their side she was holding a jar of fire, but no one noticed as they were all focusing on Harry. Harry's broom suddenly stabilized and he pulled himself back onto it.

Arabella sighed in relief and hugged Hermione tight "You did it!"

"It was Snape, Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish. Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" When Hagrid said that Arabella, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, each of them was wondering what to tell Hagrid. Arabella knew what Harry told her about what happened Halloween night after she was knocked out by the troll. But Arabella knew that Professor Snape was doing something other than what Harry, Ron and Hermione were thinking he had been doing. Arabella noticed that Professor Quirrell had been muttering as well.

"I found out something about him. He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said. "Fluffy?" "Yeah, he is Snape's dog and he lent him to Dumbledore to guard the ... " "Yes?" "I told you this before that Fluffy is my uncle's dog." They all looked at Arabella when she said that. It was Harry that spoke.

"Snape is your uncle?" "Yes, I said that at the welcoming feast. He and I are the only ones who Fluffy would let by other than Dumbledore. However something must have happened when he went there, I think he followed someone there or something." Before Harry could say anything more Hagrid spoke.

"Now, don't ask me anymore. That's top secret, that is." "But Snape's trying to steal it." "Rubbish. Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" The match seemed to change Hermione's mind about Arabella's uncle. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"Hermione, I also know a few things about jinks. My uncle was not the only one that was keeping eye contact and muttering. Professor Quirrell was also doing the same thing."

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Nor would Professor Qurriell! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"

"Aha! so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Hagrid looked furious with himself, Arabella growled at the mention of Flamel but smiled slightly for she knew that soon enough Harry, Ron and Hermione would learn about the stone.

After the quidditch match, Arabella knew she couldn't get Hermione, Ron and Harry to believe it wasn't Professor Snape that cursed Harry's broom. Arabella knew that Quirrell was the one who cursed Harry's broom, as opposed to Professor Snape. Arabella could see why they assumed it was Snape, since he seemed to hate Harry for some odd reason. Arabella had never bothered to ask her uncle why he seemed to hate Harry so much and knowing that her uncle was the other one that trains Fluffy, she thought he should be aware of what Harry, Ron and Hermione were assuming and what they might figure out about the stone.

The thought of that stone pissed her off. As she walked into the dungeons, one of the ghosts went by her. When the ghost saw her, she glared at the ghost and he gave her an "uh oh" look before floating into the wall to get away from her. When the ghost left, she walked down the corridor to her uncle's office. When she reached the office, she knocked and she heard her uncle say to come in, which she did. He looked up as she closed the door behind her. Arabella walked over to the extra chair and sat down before she spoke.

"What brings you here, Arabella?" "Remember the quidditch match just a few days ago?" "Where Potter's broom was cursed, what of it?" "Well, Harry, Ron and Hermione think you cursed the broom." "Really, what makes them think that?"

"Hermione saw you muttering and keeping eye contact but she failed to notice that Quirrell was also doing the same thing." Her uncle smiled when Arabella said that.

"I am surprised you weren't sorted into Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

"I told the hat to sort me into a house that suits me. But that is beside the point. I am only bringing this up because when we were talking to Hagrid after the match, he brought up Nicolas Flamel." After she said the name she cursed in Ancient Greek before going on. "I already know who he is, but the others don't and we have been looking him up. I only went along with it because I would be bored not hanging around my friends. The only other ones I would hang out with are the Weasley twins. If they find the right book they will find out about the stone. I think when they learn about the stone, they will think you might steal it." Her uncle nodded.

"Don't worry. I will make them think I am not trying to steal the stone. Just curious, do you think I cursed Potter's broom?"

"No. If he was a demigod then I would guess it might have been Zeus, that is if he is a son of Hades or Poseidon. But I don't think he is a son of any of them. I think it was Quirrell."

"You know you really should be sorted into another house besides Gryffindor. I will take you back to the tower since it's getting late." Her uncle got up and they left the office and walked up the many flights of stairs to reach the tower. When she got to the fat lady, she said goodbye to her uncle and went inside the common room.

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"I do feel so sorry," said Draco, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled but stopped when they saw the death glare Arabella sent their way. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family.

It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron. "Would you mind moving out of the way?" Came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!"

Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes. "He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family." "Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you." Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.

"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him —" "I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape." "Malfoy creeps me out with how he's always watching me," said Arabella with a shudder. "Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

So the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations. "Ah, Hagrid, the last tree — put it in the far corner, would you?"

The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked. "Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me — Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library." "Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?" "Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here — I've told yeh — drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'." "We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione. "Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere — just give us a hint — I know I've read his name somewhere. Arabella here says she knows but doesn't want to tell us." "I'm sayin' nothin', said Hagrid flatly. "Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled, and hurried off to the library.

They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_, or _Notable Magical Names of Our Time;_ he was missing, too, from _Important Modern Magical Discoveries_, and _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_. And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.

Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Arabella sat down with Harry and looked around the library.

"Why do you have to go to New York Arabella?" "I told you family business." Harry looked at Arabella like he was about to say more but was stopped by the twins showing up. "Hello fair maiden." "We your Knights in shining armour-" "Are here to give you instructions-" "On where to go for the Truth or Dare game -" "Being held once everyone comes back-" "To Hogwarts!" She laughed and accepted the piece of parchment from them saying she would be there.

Five minutes later, Ron, Arabella, and Hermione joined Harry, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch.

"You will keep looking while we are away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send us an owl if you find anything." "And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione. "Yup safe as anything we've done this year.." Arabella muttered.

Hermione and Arabella, unlike Harry, Ron and Ron's brothers, were going home for Christmas. Arabella felt somewhat bad and sad because Fred had wanted her to stay during Christmas break. Arabella couldn't say if she would stay at Hogwarts during Christmas break in the future, there was a good chance that she may not. At the present moment she couldn't say for sure, it didn't take too long for Arabella to pack her trunk. The next day Arabella and Hermione went into the same compartment. When Arabella got off of the train, she was surprised to see Emily there on the platform. Emily was dressed in what Arabella usually saw her in, a black v-neck shirt and black jeans, Emily was wearing her black boots but the boots were not laced up to her knees. She also had on the brown leather jacket which Arabella had never seen Emily without. Arabella knew it was something important to Emily.

Of why it was so important to Emily was beyond Arabella. The only thing she could guess was that it was from a past family member or lover of Emily. For Arabella knew that Emily was mortal and lived in the time of World War II before becoming immortal. Emily was also wearing her necklace with the skull on it, that turns into a sword. She also had a green bracelet with two leaves on it, and on that same wrist was a blue bracelet. Arabella thought those must change into some sort of weapon, but she wasn't sure since she had never saw Emily use it. On Emily's other wrist was a red poppy that was wrapped around her wrist. Arabella knew it was a real flower, but yet she knew it was more than just a flower. The flower could change into a weapon, but Arabella had never saw it change. She knew that Emily could use it for her powers over plants. Arabella was still unsure of how Emily had got that power, it was either Persephone or her Aunt Demeter that had given Emily their blessing. That was the only way that Emily could have be able to control the plants she does. As Arabella walked over to Emily, she had her trunk dragging behind her and held Shadow's cage under her arm.

"I didn't expect you to be here." "Oh ... Your step mother thought it would be best if I come here to get you." Emily leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Our father thought it would look a little odd if no one was waiting for you here." When Emily stood back up properly, Arabella merely nodded. With the exception of a couple of students, most were sent off by their families and were greeted by said family when they got off the train. Emily helped her with the trunk and they went outside, to the same alley that Arabella went through to get here ,and they went into the shadows. Emily and Arabella reappeared just inside the gates of the palace where Persephone's garden was. They carried her trunk into the palace and then into her room and placed it at the foot of the bed. Arabella looked out of one of the windows in her bedroom as Emily walked back to the door. As she looked out of the window, a thought crossed her mind. Arabella turned around and saw that Emily was close to the door when she spoke.

"Emily, wait!" Emily stopped and turned around to looked at Arabella. Arabella took a couple of steps forward before she spoke. "I know you brought up that you were in World War II before coming down here and helping our father. But I noticed something. I know that Lauren, Bucky and Steve are alive somewhere but no god can find them. And I noticed that most of the gods think that Emily Rogers is dead, but we both know that is not true."

"That is true, but what is the point?" "I know you were close to Lauren, Steve and Bucky. If you were close to them, weren't you also close to Emily?" "Out of the four of them, I was closest to Emily." "Do you know where she is?"

"As a matter of fact I do know where she is." "Then why hasn't she been claimed for death yet? Do Thanatos or Hades know?" "They are aware of her and her whereabouts. She hasn't been claimed because of what she has been doing."

"But she has to be in her old age by now, if she wasn't killed on that mission or by a monster. I am not sure how much she would be able to do." Emily tilted her head when Arabella said that.

"You should know by now that a demigod can be blessed with immortality like the hunters. I am such a demigod. Don't you think that there are others like me outside of the hunters." Arabella stood there stunned, she forget about that fact. As she thought about that, she remembered what Hades had told her about Emily, that she has two names and appearances. The name that she knows Emily by is Rachel Emily Blackthrone, and she looks like their father. But they never told her of Emily's other appearance or name. As she thought about it, a thought stuck her.

"You're Emily Rogers, aren't you?" Emily sighed and lowered her head when Arabella said that. Then Emily looked back up at Arabella.

"I am indeed." Arabella stumped her foot and the floor shook somewhat.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Was it because I couldn't handle the truth that you are not my half sister?"

"It had nothing to do with the fact you couldn't handle it, Arabella."

"Get out!" Emily didn't move and was about ready to say something, but Arabella yelled. "GET OUT!" Emily didn't say anything more and walked out of the room. Arabella didn't see Emily for the next couple of days, however that wasn't much of a surprise, since during this time Emily was usually up on the surface.

Arabella stayed in her room when she was not training with some of the ghosts that went to Hogwarts, or with the ghosts she had been training with her whole life. The morning before the winter solstice, Arabella went to the training grounds and called for Achilles but he didn't show up. She tried for another ten minutes until she heard a voice from the doorway.

"He won't come at your call today or even tomorrow, though there is a different reason for tomorrow than today." Arabella turned to the door and saw her father standing there.

"Why won't he come when I call him." "I told him not to." "Why?" "Because we need to talk about your half sister." Arabella knew he was talking about Emily.

"She isn't my half sister. She is a daughter of Demeter. She is my cousin." "As well as your half sister."

"Why do you and Emily keep saying that? You told me for my whole life she was my half sister. But then I realized she is Emily Rogers and it felt like a knife cut through my heart. I lost a sister that day." Arabella fell to her knees. She wanted to cry but she was holding it back. Her father walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"True, we never told you that she was Emily Rogers. I wanted you to know from the beginning who she was. But Emily wanted to wait to tell you that."

"But why?" Her father sighed when Arabella said that.

"It is because of what happened in World War II. Both Emily and I lost a lot in that war. Zeus had killed a lover of mine and forced me into a pact because of the great prophecy."

"You told me about the great prophecy."

"But you have nothing to fear from the prophecy. I know it doesn't refer to you at all." Arabella nodded when her father said that. "Anyway, I know you are aware of what happened to Bucky, Steve and Lauren and how they are also not dead. I know you are aware of their stories as well. Just before I brought Emily down here, after the war in Europe ended, she was suffering. She had lost a brother and a lover within a week of each other. Like everyone else, she thought they were dead. She went through so much by that point. I had watched her whole life, even with Lauren still alive. I wasn't sure how much pain and suffering she could take. So I brought her down here and made her an offer."

"What offer?"

"To be adopted by me and become the princess of the underworld and heir to the kingdom. I didn't think she would accept, for it might have reminded her of the two supposed deaths, but she did. I told her what I knew about Bucky and Steve, and it helped her somewhat. But they are still lost and Emily hasn't found them. And it is hurting her. I know it is. The only other family she has are her half siblings from her mother who think she is dead, and the two children I put in the hotel during the war, and my wife. Her spirits were raised somewhat. But when Severus brought you down here, it brought a light down here and it raised everyone's spirit. After about fifty years, Emily had another sibling to look after and raise. She knew that you would never take Steve's place in her heart, but you helped her ease the pain of losing a brother, a lover and a best friend that she considered as a sister in all but blood." Her father stood up and walked back into the palace leaving her there with tears running down her cheeks, realizing that it was not Emily that had cut her open with a knife. Arabella had cut herself open with a knife and just reopened an old wound in Emily. And she just put the blame on Emily. Arabella didn't even bother to let Emily say anything after she told her to get out. Arabella knew of the stories, but she hadn't given much thought that she hurt Emily, more than the hurt she felt when she realized that her half sister was Emily Rogers.

The next day was the winter solstice and Arabella got ready for it. She knew that her two uncles would want to talk to her at the winter solstice. But she wanted to find Emily and talk to her, as well telling her how sorry she was for what she said to her a few days ago. When Arabella went to the throne room, she and shadow traveled with her stepmother and father. When they reappeared in Mount Olympus she couldn't help but stare at Mount Olympus. It was like a city. The buildings were made out of gold and marble. As she walked with her stepmother and father, she heard singing and music and saw many people dancing. Arabella figured that some of these people were minor gods and goddesses. She noticed that they stopped dancing when they saw her father, Arabella and her stepmother. But once they passed, they had carried on. It reminded her of when a ghost at Hogwarts went past her. While they were walking to the palace, they met up with the demigods from the camp that Emily and her father had spoken about.

Chiron seem surprised that there was a daughter of Hades, but her father told Chiron that she was not the one in the prophecy. Her father leaned forward and whispered something to Chiron who nodded in understanding. Then the three of them left Chiron and the demigods and went into the palace and then the throne room. Arabella looked around and saw that there were twelve seats along with an extra throne, she had noticed that most of the gods were there already. Her father went to the extra throne and sat down while her stepmother sat in front of his throne. Arabella was about ready to join them when she noticed her aunt Hestia sitting in front of the hearth and sitting beside her was Emily. Arabella looked over at her uncle who merely nodded. Arabella went over to Emily and sat down next to her. Emily looked over at Arabella, and Arabella smiled and hugged her. Emily understood that was Arabella's way of saying sorry and she hugged Arabella back. She had only let go when the meeting started.

Arabella was glad that she was sitting by Emily, for the meeting itself was rather boring for the next few hours. Emily and Arabella managed to keep themselves entertained and did their best not to let any of the gods see them doing what they were doing except for their father, Persephone and Hermes. They knew they could have some fun with Hermes seeing them since he was the god of thieves and was a god of pranks. When the meeting ended, the only gods that remained behind were Aunt Hestia, Uncle Zeus, Uncle Poseidon, her father and stepmother. Uncle Zeus and Uncle Poseidon walked over to her and Emily, as did her father and stepmother. None of them looked at Emily but instead they were looking at Arabella. They knew Emily already or were aware of her and that the prophecy didn't apply to her, and it apparently didn't apply to Arabella either. It was Uncle Zeus who spoke first.

"So this your child then? The one you claimed isn't the child of the prophecy. Care to explain this?"

"She is a demiwitch. If she was the child of the prophecy the word Halfblood would be used in the prophecy." Uncle Poseidon looked over at her father when he said that.

"Was the mother a Halfblood or a pureblood?"

"The mother was a muggleborn." Uncle Zeus turned and looked at her father.

"Very well, but I would be watching her closely if you are wrong. Besides, there is another one that could be the child of the prophecy." Uncle Poseidon's face turned white when Uncle Zeus said that. "Poseidon, Hades, we will go to Poseidon's palace and talk about the other child." When the three of them disappeared, Arabella looked over at Emily.

"There is another child of the big three?" Emily shrugged.

"Apparently so. Though I wasn't aware that there was."

"What about the ones in the Hotel that Father had spoken about?"

"I knew about them. But they were born in the 1930s, I think. I knew that they were born much later than I was."

"Emily." Emily looked at Arabella. "I am sorry for what I said a few days ago. I thought you hadn't told me because you didn't think I couldn't handle knowing who you were. I wasn't thinking straight. I was upset that you kept that secret from me."

"I can understand that. Hades wanted you to know from the start. But I wasn't ready. Beside, I wanted you to think of me and love me as a sister, as I thought of you when I first meet you. When I had come back after Severus left the underworld, I didn't think it would happen if you knew who I really was."

"Do you think you overcame that pain? We know that all three are still alive somewhere." Emily shrugged when Arabella said that.

"I don't know. But knowing what could have happened to them would help a lot. But with what I had been doing for the last many years, I have not gotten much of a chance to go and find them, to uncover much about them. It doesn't help that no god can find them." Arabella and Emily didn't say anything else, but Hestia spoke.

"Don't worry Emily, you will learn what happened to them in due time." Arabella and Emily looked at Hestia when she said that.

"I hope you are right. I haven't given up hope."

"That is why you will learn what happened to them. I can sense your ties with Lauren and Steve are still strong. But I can't feel Bucky's ties to you, unlike when you two met for the first time after 14 years, until he fell off that train. That is why I picked you to be my champion. You always put your family and friends first, and you will be willing to do what it takes to protect them." Emily nodded before she spoke once more.

"Thanks. Come on Arabella." Emily took her hand and they left the palace.

When Arabella, her stepmother and her father got back to the underworld, her father was not in a good mood for apparently his helm of darkness was taken. Arabella wondered who could take a symbol of a god. Not only that but apparently Zeus' bolt was taken as well and Zeus was accusing both Hades and Poseidon. However, it seemed Zeus was putting most of the blame on Poseidon because of Poseidon's son. Then there was the fact that she was not the child of the prophecy.

When Arabella woke up Christmas morning, she saw she a pile of presents. And it was bigger than last year. Arabella figured that some of the presents were from Harry, Ron and Hermione. Arabella got out of her bed and went over to the presents. She picked up the first present which was from Hagrid for she recognized his handwriting. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Arabella didn't expect to get a flute. She wasn't very good at music but was glad of the present none the less. She set it aside and went to the next one from Harry, which was a box of Chocolate frogs. She got a wizard chess set from Ron, and a box of Chocoballs from Hermione. Her stepmother got her a dress and her father gave her a necklace. She started to unwrap another present from Emily, and when she opened it, she stopped and stared at it. It was a black bracelet with skulls on it with a floral background, and it matched her choker perfectly. There was a letter in the box and she picked it up.

_Dear Arabella,_

_I know that you have trained a lot as you grew up, but I am not sure if there will be a time when you have to fight. You will fight against mostly monsters, but I believe there might be other things you may have to face. When you were Hogwarts for the last few months I had ask Hephaestus to make this for you. It's Greek armor made out of three metals, Vibranium, celestial bronze and Stygian iron. Three of some of the strongest metals. And it will help defend you no matter if you are up against a god, monsters or even a mortal. Just rub one of the skulls and the armor will wrap itself around you. When you want it to go back as a bracelet, just rub the armor that is around your wrist._

_Rachel Emily Blackthrone or Emily Rogers_

Arabella rubbed one of the skulls, and sure enough the armor wrapped itself around her. It was mostly black but there were designs from the other two metals in the armor making up different shapes. The lines seemed to be moving non stop making different designs as it went along. Arabella had rubbed the area around her wrist and it went back to being a black bracelet. She had finished opening the rest of the presents including one from her Uncle Sev which turned to be a potions kit. The last package was something of a mystery to Arabella. It was a lumpy package and she poked at it. It didn't move so she opened it. Inside was a black sweater. As she unfolded it, she noticed that it had a red A on it. There was also some homemade fudge that looked like it could have been made by Emily and a note. Arabella picked up the note.

_Dear Arabella,_

_Ron, George, and Fred have mentioned you in their letters. I have to admit that I was surprised that Fred and George had written to me about you. Fred and George thought that you might not get any presents, while Ron mentioned that you may only get one or two presents. I am not sure of how well your step mother cooks, but I hope you enjoy the fudge._

_Molly Weasley_

Arabella smiled when she read that. She figured that Ron may have written his mother about her but she didn't expect Fred and George to write about her to their mother. She was unsure if their father was alive or not, but she shrugged and pulled the sweater over herself. The last present was small. Arabella opened it and a diary fell out. Arabella looked down at it, confused. She wondered who would give her a diary. And from the looks of it, the diary was very old. She wondered if it could belong to her mother, for it was unlikely that the diary was her fathers. If it was, he would have shown it to her a long time ago. Then Arabella noticed a note fell out and she grabbed it to read it.

_This diary belonged to your mother, I retrieved it from the ruins after her house was destroyed and kept it until you entered Hogwarts. I am giving it back to you now. Your mother didn't write anything in it. It would be a good idea to write your feelings in here or even your memories._

There was no name on the note, but stranger things have happened. Arabella picked up the diary and flipped through it. Sure enough there was nothing written inside. She decided to start writing in it when she got back to Hogwarts. When she left her room wearing the sweater, her father and her stepmother were surprised. Arabella told them that it was from the mother of friend Ron. A couple of hours later Emily came by. They played wizard chess and Emily got the best of her. They also played wizard chess with their father and stepmother, or half sister in Emily's case. Both Emily and Arabella found it amusing that their father and stepmother were having a hard time playing wizard chess. But they enjoyed the game none the less. When dinner came around they did something different. Emily clapped her hands and made the food appear on the table, and they all dug into the feast.

Arabella would admit that the food at Hogwarts tasted great but it was not at the same level as Emily's food. It did not matter if she made it appear or cooked it herself in a kitchen, the food tasted the same no matter which one it was. For Emily's food was always fresh and homemade, the taste melted in her mouth every time without fail. After dinner was through and she was excused, she went back to her bedroom and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. The rest of the break passed too quickly and soon enough she returned to King's cross. Emily was with her to drop her off, like when she had been there to pick her up. Emily hugged Arabella before she got on the train, and all too soon, she was on her way back to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5: Nicholas Flamel and Norbert

**Chapter 4**

******Hey everyone! I just want to say thanks to all our new followers and all! Angel Cauldwell isn't going to say anything this time but she did ask me to make sure to say to check out her new story which is an HP/Avengers crossover. She wants to thank everyone too and hopes you enjoy the chapter!**

******Disclaimer(once for whole story): We don't own anything but Arabella, Emily, and Becky.**

******Chapter theme song (if you want to know the basis for this chapter!): I'll be there for you by The Rembrandts**

Arabella and Hermione came back the day before term started and asked Harry and Ron if they had found Flamel. Hermione was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"), and disappointed that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.

They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Harry was still sure he'd read the name somewhere. Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks.

Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry, Arabella, and Ron thought was very good for her. So Arabella was playing against Ron, and he was losing to her.

"Don't talk to me for a moment," Ron said when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concen—" He caught sight of Harry's face.

"What's the matter with you? You look terrible."

Arabella heard and looked up at Harry's face.

Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.

"Don't play," said Hermione at once.

"Say you're ill," said Ron.

"Get poisoned," Arabella added.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.

"Really break your leg," said Ron.

"I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower.

Everyone fell over laughing, except for Arabella and Hermione, who leapt up and performed the counter curse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron. Arabella rubbed his back and looked at Harry silently asking him to hand over his chocolate. He complied, and she smiled at Neville.

"Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"

Neville shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks, Harry… I think I'll go to bed… D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card.

"Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever —"

He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron and Hermione.

"I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here — listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first homework assignment.

"Stay there!" she said, as she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Arabella sighed whereas Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, with an enormous old book in her arms.

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.

At last she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him.

"Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected. Arabella's growl at it's mention was drowned out by- "The what?" said Harry and Ron.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read? Look read - that, there."

Hermione pushed the book towards them to read. Arabella huffed and looked out the window and saw an owl coming. She opened the window and it dropped the letter in her hand before it left out again. Slowly opening it, she held her breath.

_Dear Arabella,_

_As you know, my Helm of Darkness is missing. You are to come home as soon as possible in order to be safe from monsters. I have spoken to the Headmaster already. You will be home the day after you have taken your exams. IMMEDIATELY! Your mother and I have to speak to you, as Chiron now has met you, Camp Half-blood is asking for your presence. You shall stay there for July, but you'll return in August. Now in June you will spend the weekend close to the solstice with us here. It's already taken care of._

_Love your father,_

_Hades_

_Lord of the Underworld_

"See?" said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. "That dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"Anyone who fears the judgment. Listen I hate people living immortally because it's just not natural. You are born to live and then die and are judged deciding where you will spend your afterlife." Arabella huffed and turned away, still listening but looking over her letter still. It was in Ancient Greek so it prevented anyone from knowing what it said.

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?" She allowed a snort out and turned back telling Ron, "No one is considered recent after thirty years Ronald."

The next day at Defence, Arabella was wondering what it was that her parents had wanted to talk to her about. It seemed decided in the letter. However with Hades and Persephone, it was never decided.

"I'm going to play," Harry told them. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them… it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione.

As the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous, Arabella decided that for that match she would go play with Fluffy. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee?

Harry said he didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Uncle Sev wherever he went. At times, he even wondered whether Uncle Sev was following him, trying to catch him on his own. Arabella told him he was being ridiculous. She knew that he was keeping Quirrell away from him. Potion lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture for Harry, Uncle Sev was so horrible to Harry. Arabella was scared with everything going on she feared that life was never going to be easy.

The day of the game, Arabella wished Harry good luck, and told Hermione and Ron to be careful before she left into the Forbidden Forest. She came to a lake and wished she was a daughter of Poseidon so she could make a rainbow easier.

When the rainbow was made, she threw a drachma in and said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Hades, The Underworld." The connection took awhile but finally her father showed up on the screen.

"Hello young one, did you receive my letter?"

"Yes father. I was wondering what you meant about what we had to talk about. It seems already decided if you ask-_hold on father, I believe someone is listening to my conversation. Should switch to Ancient Greek, since no one here could possibly understand what I am saying- Anyway it seemed already decided to me what is going to happen. You want me to shadow travel to the Underworld after the day of my exams and be back the next day for school?"_

"_Yes. I spoke with the Headmaster and its taken care of. You also are not riding the train home! YOU WILL SHADOW TRAVEL HOME BECAUSE WE MUST PROTECT YOU WHEN THERE IS A SPAWN OF MY BARNACLE HEAD OF A BROTHER! You will get a day off as well to go to his school and spy for me for one day. Alecto will be there. Now your mother and I are having a new outfit made for you for when we have guests." _

"_As you say father."_

He nodded and waved his hand disconnecting the IM. Arabella took a breath before reaching out to the shadows feeling for the presence that had come. Her eyes shot open when she realized it was Severus and Quirrell.

"… d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…"

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Severus, his voice chilling Arabella to her core. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all...Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I —"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Sev, taking a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you—"

"You know perfectly well of what I mean."

Arabella couldn't stand to hear another word, and took off running. She ran right into Ron and Hermione. They together waited for Harry to come out.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked, when they finally saw Harry.

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right — talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this…"

He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he'd seen and heard.

"So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy — and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' — I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through —"

"Mates, I hate to break it to you, but I know my Uncle Sev is not after the Stone," stated Arabella, whose words went unnoticed.

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.

"Please if my Uncle really was after the Stone, it'll be gone sooner."

This didn't stop Harry, Arabella, Ron, and Hermione from sticking their ears on the door checking on Fluffy. Harry and Ron started to be nice to Quirrell, whereas Arabella glared at him. She saw her uncle practically float down the halls in a bat-like way. She made cookies and took them down to Severus every weeknight before she shadow traveled to the Underworld to spend the night before going back to her bed for an hour.

However with Arabella busy brooding over her situation with her father, Hermione's focus of mind wasn't on the stone. Hermione started drawing out study schedules and color coding her notes. Arabella didn't mind for it kept her mind off the stone, however she kept nagging Harry, Ron, and Arabella to do the same thing.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away."

"Ten weeks. That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel." Arabella growled when Hermione said Nicolas Flamel before looking at Ron.

"Besides, it doesn't help all that much if you cram everything at the last second. You will forget stuff easier if you do that."

"But we're not six hundred years old. Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me..."

Arabella started to choke on her laughter she held in as Ron and Hermione kept arguing, she withheld from doing so since they were not in the common room.

The teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione thought for they started to pile so much homework that the Easter Holidays were not nearly as fun as Christmas. Though Arabella was home for Christmas with her father, stepmother and half sister, Emily. Spending the nights there was just as fine for her. Arabella would admit that it was a little difficult to relax during the day with Hermione around reciting or practicing spells, no matter if it was in the common room or the dorm. The four of them spent much of their free time in the library.

"I'll never remember this." Arabella looked up at Ron as he threw down his quill and then turned longingly to the window. She would admit that it was a really pretty day out there and the first in months, though Arabella liked the cold weather as well. She has grown up in the Underworld and rarely spent much time outside except when she was at Emily's cabin. The sky was a clear forget me not blue and there was a feeling of summer coming in the air. Just as Arabella looked back down at the book Ron spoke up.

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Arabella looked up in time to see Hagrid shuffle into view, he was hiding something behind his back. Arabella liked Hagrid but he seemed very out of place here in his moleskin overcoat, like a Manticore or a Nemean Lion in a museum.

"Jus' lookin'. An' what're you lot up ter? Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago. And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St -"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly before looking back at them. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact, about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy -"

"SHHHH! Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh -"

"I already knew about the stone before I got here." Hagrid looked surprised when Arabella said that.

"How did yeh know about it?"

"My uncle was talking to my step mother about it and I overheard it."

"See you later, then." Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?"

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"

"I doubt it, we looked at most of the books looking for Flamel," Arabella growled after she said the name. "And we didn't see anything about the stone."

"I'm going to see what section he was in." Ron, apparently, had done enough working and went to where Hagrid was. Ron came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed the books on the table. Arabella took some time to make out the names of the books and was surprised to see the books were about dragons.

"Dragons! Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him."

"But it's against our laws, Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But aren't there wild dragons in Britain?"

"Of course there are, Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earth is Hagrid up to, then?"

"If I had my guess, he might try to get his hands on an egg to raise one."

When Arabella said that, they got up and put the books away before leaving the library to go to the hut to talk to Hagrid.

The curtains for the small hut he lived in were all closed, and when Hagrid opened the door Arabella felt heat. It didn't bother her though as she had been in the presence of Apollo. It was no wonder there was heat for there was a blazing fire burning away.

"So — yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Harry. There was no point not being blunt.. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned and didn't hesitate to reply.

"O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts — I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know," Arabella tried. "Besides, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him," stated Arabella. Hermione finished with "Apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione and Arabella.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from Professor Snape… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout — Professor Flitwick — Professor McGonagall —" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell — an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape did an enchantment."

"Snape?"

"Yeah — yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Arabella was certain that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were thinking the same. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything — except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me, Snape, Arabella 'ere, an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. They noticed him glance at the fire. Harry and Arabella looked at it, too.

"Hagrid — what's that?"

But they already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's — er…"

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library —Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit — it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here — how ter recognize diff'rent eggs — what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

Arabella could tell he thought he knew what he was doing and didn't want to give the egg up. However Hermione and her were thinking along the same lines.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," Hermione said. "What will you do when it gets bigger?" Arabella tried to reason.

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon egg in his hut.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them nuts.

Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: _It's hatching_.

Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing—"

"Shut up!" Harry whispered.

Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. Arabella briefly wondered how much he heard, and what she would have to do to make him forget. She shivered before deciding it wasn't worth it.

Arabella told them, once Hermione agreed to go that she wouldn't be able to go on the account that she needed to speak to the twins about the truth or dare game. They hadn't told her when it would be happening.

When the other three set off to Hagrid's to see the egg hatch, Arabella set off to find those two Gryffindor troublemakers that everyone loved. It surprisingly didn't take long for her to corner them in the common room.

"Well boys, I haven't heard a date for the truth or dare game. Now why is that?" Fred and George looked at each other before turning to Arabella and replying, "It's this Saturday. You don't want to miss it." "And wear something light. Dares can be dangerous," said Fred with a wink.

Arabella raised her eyebrows before walking away. She met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione who all told her different things about what happened in the hut but the main point was: Malfoy had seen the dragon.

Arabella was sad that they spent a lot of time with Hagrid and his dragon. She wanted to be with Fluffy but she had given up training in order to study. After all if her grades were bad she knew Hades would make her spend some time stuck with Aphrodite.

Harry, Ron and Hermione told Arabella about the plan to write to Charlie asking him to take the dragon. They set to work making a letter that they sent off before Arabella left to pick something out for the game with the twins the next night.

On the seventh floor the next night, Arabella was pacing in front of a bare wall wearing a long black skirt that trailed behind her. A door appeared in front of her. She opened it and walked in. She saw Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet there talking to Lee Jordan drinking out of some cups. Fred and George came up to her and spoke.

"Great our firstie is here."

"Here's a drink Ara."

"Go mingle-"

"More people-"

"Will be here-"

"Soon." They finished together.

Arabella smiled and took the drink tasting a burn down her throat knowing it must have been Firewhiskey-spiked Butterbeer. She went up to Lee, Angelina, and Alicia and started talking about Quidditch and Lee's commentary.

About ten minutes later, others had arrived from the twins year in every house but Slytherin, and even some older students. The twins called everyone to sit down alternating boy/girl. They stood in the middle of the circle back-to-back and spoke, "Ok most of you are mates, and know each other but some don't, so in order to feel comfortable with each other we are going to play an intro game." Everyone laughed a little and agreed to do the intro game.

The twins smiled and with more confidence said, "We will spin the fire-whiskey bottle that is empty and when it lands on you, just stand up and say your name, year, and House. Once the person introduces themselves, we will toast to them and everyone will take a sip of their fire-whiskey spiked butterbeer." Arabella smiled knowing the twins were trying to get everyone trashed.

The twins sat down on either side of her and looked to her. "Spin the bottle my lady." Fred said with a smile. She giggled like an Aphrodite child and reached forward to spin.

The bottle spun around and around until it landed on a boy who looked to be in the twins year. He stood up and spoke calmly and softly, "Cedric Diggory, third year, Hufflepuff proud." The twins smiled, and raised their glasses saying, "Welcome Sir Cedric of the puffs. Everyone chanted, "Here, here!" and sipped out of their cups. Arabella smiled at Cedric letting him know to spin.

It kept spinning, going around and landing on others in the circle, "Fred Weasley" "George Weasley" "Angelina Johnson" "Lee Jordan" "Alicia Spinnet" "Kenneth Towler" "Patricia Stimpson" "Roger Davies" "Becky Prewett" "Katie Bell" "Percy Weasley" "Penelope Clearwater" and then the twins picked up the bottle and looked at Arabella saying in unison, "Now the youngest one here, should introduce herself."

She laughed before standing up, "Arabella Evans, first year, and a lady in the House of Lions." She sank down again and the twins started her chant and everyone downed the last of their drinks. The twins got up and happily refilled everyone's cup for whatever was next.

They sat down and looked towards the one who had introduced herself as Becky and said, "You start off the game Becks." She chuckled before looking across the circle to Percy and said, "Truth or dare?" He chuckled at her, and answered "Dare." A grin, that could only be compared to a Cheshire grin, spread across her face. "I dare you to floo call Aunt Molls, and tell her you got a girl pregnant, and that you are going to run away with her to get married."

Arabella laughed at the face Percy made, and looked towards the twins silently asking if he had to. They nodded and since the room provided a fireplace, he walked up and grabbed floo powder and made the call. They heard her lecture him for five minutes about how irresponsible and stupid it was of him to do anything of the sort. Arabella looked at Becky and chuckled softly.

After he was done, Percy sat down and everyone took a sip before he turned to Fred and questioned him, "Whichever twin it is. Truth or dare?" "I'm Fred mate, and I choose dare." "I dare you to list the guys here, in order of hotness." Fred smirked. "Well, obviously me at one. George ranks second. Cedric, Lee, Roger, Kenneth, and then you."

Fred turned to Katie Bell. "Truth or dare?" She looked at him, and answered quickly "Truth." "Are you sexually attracted to my lesser twin George?" She looked towards Angelina before replying no to Fred. She looked towards Roger Davies before turning to Cedric and asking, "Truth or Dare?" He looked at her carefully, and spoke in that soft voice, "Dare." "I dare you to profess your undying love to Professor Snape in a letter." He gulped and opened a window to whistle. An owl flew in and landed on his arm. He got out parchment and a quill before writing a letter and tying it to the owl's leg letting it fly out again. Everyone laughed and drank as he sat down. He looked at Angelina and asked "Truth or dare?" "Truth." "Who do you like?" "George." She looked down for a moment. "Alicia, Truth or dare?" Alicia picked up that Angelina needed a subject change. "Dare." "Act like a Professor." She smirked and then turned stern like McGonagall. "Mr. Jordan. Truth or Dare?" He laughed and said, "Truth Professor M." He even added a wink flirtatiously. She smirked and said, "Who is most attractive in this room?"

"Why most definitely it's you Professor. Anyway, Clearwater truth or dare?" She squealed and replied, "Dare me." She giggled and took a drink. Arabella could tell she was pretty wasted. "I dare you to kiss a guy." She giggled again and leaned towards Percy next to her and kissed him on the lips. Arabella looked towards the twins who were gagging. She let loose an unladylike snort. Fred looked at her with an unreadable look before turning his attention back to the clearly wasted Penelope who looked at Arabella. Uh oh… "Truth or dare Arabella?" She didn't even hesitate to answer. "Dare me away Penny." She smirked and drank some more. Penelope looked at her and then said. "Seven minutes in heaven with Fred Weasley." Arabella gulped and nodded. A broom closet appeared off to the side. Fred stood up and offered his hands to her. They went inside and had the door locked behind them. He looked down at her and then leaned close, "How far do we go?" She shivered and responded, "How ever far it goes. Just go with the flow." Then she pulled his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her small waist. He picked her up and pushed her into a wall bringing his hand up to entangle in his hair. She wrapped her legs around him and deepened the kiss. Fred moved a hand down to her hips and another to help keep her up.

After seven minutes the closet opened and they came out with their hair messed up and clothes a little off. The girls giggled while the guys wolf-whistled. Arabella looked at Fred and winked before resuming her spot on the floor again. She took a long swallow and then looked at George. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare." She smirked and slurred, "Dare you to lick Angelina's cheek." Angelina and George both choked but she simply shrugged it off and smirked. George leaned over to Angelina and licked her cheek where she promptly blushed much to everyone's amusement.

George looked to Roger "Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "Wuss..alright What's your worst fear?" "Spiders." Everyone stared at him before bursting out into laughter uncontrollably. He blushed before turning to Becky. "Truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to send Filch an owl saying, 'I know what you did last summer.' oh and you have to do all this while you're tied to Percy." She shrugged before opening a window and whistle a tune that no one knew except for Percy. A minute later an owl with feathers gray as a storm cloud flew in dropping rope, parchment and a bronze quill. "Percy and you firstie get over here." Arabella and Percy walked over to her. She handed the rope to Arabella and stood next to Percy. Arabella tied their wrists and ankles together tight in a knot Demeter had taught her once called 'the farmer's hole' and then stepped back.

Becky wrote the message and then whispered something into Percy's ear who looked back at her before cracking a smile and letting her tie the letter to the bird and letting it take off. "Rog how long do Percy and I stay tied up?" "Tomorrow at breakfast." She nodded and they sat back down close together.

The night continued on with George getting dared to strip down to nothing and running past Filch. Cedric and Percy kissed and Percy and Penelope kissed. Roger and Becky kissed. Fred had his skin turned pink whereas Arabella got dared to run up to the teachers table tomorrow and pretend Angelina was going to kill her. Alicia was dared to hang Lee's undergarments up in the Great Hall and he was dared to tape a sign saying 'slap me' on Hagrid. Katie had to flirt with Snape. Finally George was dared to kiss Angelina and then it turned into seven minutes in Heaven with each other. The truths went from who was your first kiss to which Professor would you want to kiss.

Fred and George stood up and spoke, "Ok everyone one final game of the night. We spin the bottle of fire whiskey and whoever it lands on chooses to either lose a piece of clothing or kiss the person who spun it." Everyone was so far drunk they agreed allowing the twins to sit down and toss the bottle to Cedric who spun it with ease. It landed on Becky and she leaned over to him, pulling Percy with her. They leaned close as their lips brushed before Becky tried to pull back but Cedric pulled her close and smashed their lips together.

She spun it and it landed on Percy. "What do I remove?" "Oh cousin dearest its just a quick kiss." "You're drunk Perce." "So are you." He turned her head towards himself and placed a light kiss on her lips before spinning the bottle.

It landed on Arabella. They met halfway and kissed lightly before pulling back. She spun it and it landed on Katie. They winked and leaned close lightly brushing lips before pulling back. Katie spun it landing on George. She promptly took off her shirt. He spun the bottle and kissed Angelina. The bottle kept spinning until everyone ended up yawning. They ended the game and left to their respective houses.

The next day Arabella was glad there was no classes so her hangover could calm down. Once everyone was at the Great Hall they noticed the undergarments. Angelina winked at her signaling she was ready to do that dare. She ran up to the Professors' table and collapsed in front of Dumbledore who eyes twinkled in curiosity.

"Oh I'm in grave danger! Angelina Johnson has said I shall face her fury!" Angelina jumped up and ran behind Arabella with a wand in hand. She cast the leg-locker jinx on Arabella who fell to the floor and cried out, "Ah she cursed me!" "I shall unleash the hell of my fury on this firstie!" "Ahhh!" Angelina collapsed on top of her and yelled, "Becky now!" Becky stood up and shot rainbow sparks on them.

The next week was dragging slowly by. On Wednesday night Arabella and Ron went down to Hagrid's hut to help with Norbert. Arabella wished Emily was there, partly because Emily had a knack for animals. Normally, Arabella would have assumed that she was blessed by Artemis, but with how long Emily had been around, Arabella just figured she had learned how to deal with animals in the forest she lives in. Not only that, but Arabella was sure that Emily would be able to stand the heat and any bite from Norbert. For Emily had control over normal fire as well as black hellfire, like Arabella, and Emily also heals fast, even for a demigod. Emily was also immune to plant poison, however Arabella wasn't sure how well Emily could fight off poison that came from a dragon.

Ron and Arabella went under Harry's invisibility cloak, when Hagrid opened the door they went inside before taking the cloak off. Like it had been for the past couple of weeks, the hut was hot, Norbert was in his crate. They helped Hagrid to try to feed Norbert but it was difficult since Ron and Arabella tried not to get bit by Norbert. When Ron tried to give some rats to Norbert, it bit his hand, which became bloody at once. If it was herself that it had happened to, she would have pulled out some of the nectar from inside her pocket. Hagrid pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around Ron's hand. As Arabella tossed the last rat at Norbert, Hagrid spoke.

"Yeh frighten' him."

"He bit me though."

"Yeh scared' him th't what happen'."

"Then why didn't he bite me as well?"

"Norbert am' like yeh better." When Ron's hand was wrapped, Arabella tossed the cloak over Ron and herself, and left the hut to walk back to the castle. As they were leaving the hut, they heard Hagrid singing a lullaby to Norbert, Arabella rolled her eyes a little bit. Yes, Hagrid was not as scary as when she had first seen him, but Hagrid seriously needed to think about what animal was dangerous and what animal wasn't. When they got back to the common room, Harry and Hermione were already there waiting for them. Arabella and Ron took off the cloak, and Ron then showed Harry and Hermione his hand.

"It bit me! I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me, he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby." Harry looked over at Arabella.

"Did Norbert bite you as well?"

"Thankfully no." Before anything else could be said, there was a tap on the dark window.

"It's Hedwig!" Harry hurried over to the window to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!" When Hedwig came in, Harry took the letter before she went on her way. Then the four put their heads together to read the note.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._

_Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

"We've got the invisibility cloak. It shouldn't be too difficult - I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert." Arabella, Ron and Hermione agreed. Just as they could get rid of Malfoy and Norbert, this past couple of weeks would be over.

Arabella knew, that night, Harry and Hermione were going to take Norbert to the tallest tower at Hogwarts and wait for Charlie's friends to come. Arabella had some of her own plans, that was to take Fluffy outside of the castle for a little bit. Unlike with Harry and Hermione, Arabella had nothing to fear,whether from Fluffy or being out so late. For Dumbledore knew that at night time Arabella or her Uncle Sev would take Fluffy to the forest. Besides she wasn't going to get any attention from the creatures that lived in the forest, mostly due to the death and fear aura that surrounded her. It was only after Hermione left the dorm, as well as Lavender and Parvati falling asleep, that Arabella got up and went into the shadows closest to her bed and disappeared. As soon as Arabella appeared, there was Fluffy, he barked a couple of times and wagged his tail. Then, he whined and crawled on all fours towards her and she petted his side, at a time like is, Fluffy reminded her of Mrs. O'Leary.

Arabella knew that Mrs. O'Leary was Emily's hellhound, at first Arabella thought all children of Hades had a hellhound till Emily told her that it was rare, even for a child of Hades, to have a hellhound as a pet. Arabella asked where she'd acquired Mrs. O'Leary, but Emily replied that it was a long story and it had a lot of big size dog biscuits and chew toys. Arabella had been around five when she had asked that question. The following years after, Fluffy, in a way, had become her hellhound as well as her uncle's.

After a minute, Arabella climbed onto Fluffy and ordered him into the forest, he got up on all fours and ran into the shadows, and appeared in a clearing in the forest. Arabella got off Fluffy and started playing with him. He barked happily as he ran after her, or as she tossed him some chew toys in the clearing. Arabella wasn't sure how long she had been out there though, but she hardly noticed anyone was watching her play with Fluffy, until he started to chew on a dog biscuit his size.

"I am glad at least you two are getting along." Arabella turned as Uncle Sev stepped out from the shadows of the trees.

"I didn't expect to see you here, uncle."

"That is because you didn't know I was going to check on Fluffy, to see how he was coming along." Arabella nodded, she figured that Uncle Sev had been checking on Fluffy, but usually he was on Fluffy when he did. She looked back at Fluffy, who since left the biscuit and was tossing a toy dummy around, like a rag doll.

"He is doing fine, but it was about time for him to get some fresh air."

"I know, I was thinking of taking him out tomorrow night." There was a pause before Uncle Sev continued. "Do the other three still think I am going to take the stone?" Arabella growled softly before she spoke.

"I think so, after they learned about the stone, we haven't really spoke much about it." After a couple more minutes of talking, they began to play with Fluffy before deciding that they should return back to the castle. Fluffy shadow traveled back to the trapdoor,and both got off of him. Arabella went into the shadows, and reappeared in her dorm. When she arrived into the dorm, she laid down on her bed and pulled the curtains around before falling asleep.

The next morning she learned how her house had lost points and Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco were given detention. They all received notes saying to meet Filch. They went to classes and then at night she went to her room closing the curtains around her bed. She shadow-traveled to Severus's office and asked the house elves to bring her some tea. He came in not the least surprised to see her, letting her start talking to him about the problems in the underworld. She shadow-traveled back to her bed after finishing her cup of tea and headed downstairs to be with Ron doing homework.

When Harry and Hermione returned, Arabella and Ron had already fallen asleep. Hermione and Harry then woke the two up. Arabella sat up more properly as Harry started to pace the floor and explained what had happened in the forest that night. Arabella was rather glad she wasn't there with them during the night. Yes nighttime was the time of day she prefered, even though she enjoyed the day as well. But there were more shadows during the night. As Harry paced back and forth, Arabella noticed that he was trembling, whatever had happened to them had shaken him up.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort's waiting in the forest... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich..."

"Stop saying the name!" Arabella rolled her eyes at Ron, she also rolled her eyes whenever Harry said Snape's name, it was clear that they still thought Snape was after the stone.

"Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so... Bane was furious... he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must show that Voldemort's coming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me... I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

"Will you stop saying the name!"

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone, then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane will be happy."

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of, with Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

"Besides, how can you been so sure that my uncle is going after the stone? He provided two protections for it. Why would he steal it? Honestly, I think Quirrell has a better reason to steal the stone than my uncle does." They kept talking, it wasn't until light had come that they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted. Arabella was glad that she didn't have any classes that day.

Time went on and soon it was time for the exams. Arabella felt the heat in the classrooms where they took their written exams. Their quills couldn't be used so everyone got a new one. They had an anti-cheating spell on them too.

The written portion was followed by practicals. Professor Flitwick made them charm pineapples to tapdance. Arabella was sure her pineapple did jazz instead though. Professor McGonagall made them transfigure a mouse into a snuff box. Arabella got extra points for it being a pretty black color mixed with dark blues. Her uncle made them all nervous breathing down their necks as they brewed a Forgetfulness potion.

Arabella knew Harry's scar was bothering him. She wished he would focus on the exams and not the Stone but with the nightmares that he must have been dreaming, there was no hope.

Arabella was excited when their last exam, History of Magic, was over. She had a whole week before results came and she didn't want to waste them.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds fleeing out onto the sun-kissed grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. "No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass like a cat. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Harry was rubbing his forehead. Arabella guesssed he was in pain and was correct when he said, "I wish I knew what this means!" angrily. "My scar keeps hurting — it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested. "I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning… it means danger's coming…"

Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot. "Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

"Um guys my uncle knows how to get past Fluffy and I honestly don't think it's him after the Stone. Most likely it's Quirrell. Now don't you dare interrupt me Ronald Weasley! His stutter is easily missed at times. It could be fake for all we know." Arabella stated lividly.

Harry tried to tell them he felt like he was forgetting something and Hermione replied, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

Harry suddenly jumped up and as they went he explained, "Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

Arabella stopped in her tracks and thought it over before cursing in Greek and running after her friends.

When they got there, they saw Hagrid sitting outside with Fang at his feet.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?" "Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off. "No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?" "Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head — that's one of the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Arabella stood behind Harry as he sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah… he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here… He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after… so I told him… an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon… an' then… I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks… Let's see… yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted… but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home… So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"

"And did he — did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm. "Well — yeah — how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep —" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey — where're yeh goin'?"

Arabella ran into the forest as the others ran up to the school. "Where are you going Arabella?" She turned back to Harry and spoke, "Don't worry I'll meet you guys in the common room later. I just got to do something." With that she took off into the forest with drachmas jingling in her pocket.

She ran to the same area where she made the Iris-message during the game. She made the mist and threw a coin in. She said the slogan and called to her dad.

"_Father I fear that someone might try to steal the Stone today. I'm calling to tell you, Mother, and Emily that I'm following Harry through the trapdoor. You can't stop me. If anything happens, I promise that as soon as I'm awake I shall come back to the Underworld and only leave when its time for classes. Please don't worry." _

After she finished the message to her father, she made one more Iris-message this time calling for Alecto. "_Alecto when you get this I would have already followed my friends under the trapdoor. I know Father has you watching a son of Poseidon at the moment so I won't take much time. Just know once this blows over I am going to pop over as a teaching assistant for a day. Figure out what he's like. Take care A." _ She hung up and shadow travelled to her Uncle Sev's office.

She wrote a note saying what was going on and telling him to not worry. She went back to the forest and ran to the common room and on the way ran into Hermione. They ran to the Fat Lady and hurriedly said the password to get in.

As soon as they got in Hermione broke down wailing, "I'm sorry, Harry! Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went." Harry looked at Hermione and Arabella before turning his gaze to Ron and saying calmly, "Well that's it then, isn't it? Snape's going after the stone tonight to get it for Voldemort."

Arabella glared at Harry and spoke quickly, "My uncle is not after the Stone! He would never do something like that." He flinched under Arabella's glare which made her smirk.

He looked towards the other two and spoke quietly, "I'm going tonight to try and get the stone first before Voldemort." They all gave him looks before Ron broke the silence. "You're mad!" Hermione followed with, "You can't! After what McGonagall and Snape said? You'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

Arabella didn't bother about trying to tell him of her uncle's innocence and instead just let him blow off steam. She knew what it was like to have to make an argument. She did it to Emily during Christmas and it started an unnecessary fight.

Once he finished and glared at them as if daring them to say he couldn't go. Hermione was brave enough to speak for all of them saying, "You're right Harry." "I'll use the invisibility cloak," Harry told them as if he thought he was going alone. "It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all four of us?" Ron said questionably. "All — all three of us?" Harry stuttered.

"Oh, come off it Harry, you don't think we'd let you go alone?" Arabella said with a smirk. "Of course not," Hermione answered briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful…"

"But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too." "Not if I can help it," Hermione said grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that." "Dumbledore won't toss me out unless he wants to put up with my Uncle."

They went to dinner and then went back to the common room and waited. And waited. After all the waiting, Lee went to bed and Ron went to get the cloak. Hermione went to leave her books and get her wand. Arabella turned towards Harry and spoke quietly so no one could over hear, "Harry when you face Voldemort I want you to remember that Ron, Hermione, and I are always going to be there right behind you. No matter what." He nodded to her and mumbled a thanks right as Ron and Hermione came down.

Harry insisted that they put the cloak on there to make sure their feet can't be seen. From a shadowed corner in the room a light came on banishing the shadows. "What are you doing?" Neville said as he turned his chair with Trevor in his hands. "Nothing Neville. We swear!" said Arabella and Harry together. He looked at their faces and stated, "You're going out again."

He wouldn't let them go so Hermione performed a full body-bind curse on him. Arabella felt guilty but knew they had to go quickly. They put the cloak on and left heading to that forbidden corridor with the animal that Arabella knew was hers.

They got in and saw a harp playing. As Harry, Ron and Hermione went to figure out how to get the trapdoor open, Arabella however focused on Fluffy's thoughts. She knew Sev never played the harp.

And just as she thought that, the harp stopped playing and Fluffy started to wake. She was going to warn her friends but it was too late as Fluffy drooled on them.

She ran forward as they jumped down and gave Fluffy a red ball to play with. Once she calmed him down, she jumped into the abyss of darkness and fell down. And down. And down. She feared what might be lying ahead but was comforted as she was surrounded by the shadows under the school.


	6. Chapter 6: The End of the Beginning

**Chapter 5**

**Hey here's a new chapter everyone. I don't know when we'll have a new chapter and I can't promise updates often but thanks to all new favorites and alerts we have gotten. I'm speaking on behalf of my partner Angel Cauldwell and my self. We don't own any of it and if you want the background for Emily then go read her children story. As for Becky Prewett if you guys want I'll make a story about her life. Let me know ok? anyway we hope y'all enjoy it(:**

**Chapter Theme Song: The End is the Beginning is The End by Smashing Pumpkins**

Arabella landed with a soft thud after Harry, Hermione, and Ron on a plant. It started to attach to her quickly covering her whole body. She heard Hermione say it was Devil's Snare and to relax. She trusted the bookworm completely and relaxed. She slipped through followed by Hermione and then Harry. Ron kept thrashing around without stopping.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… what did Professor Sprout say?" Hermione spoke aloud. "It likes the dark and the damp." Arabella supplied helpfully.

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.

"Yes — of course — but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed from above. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

Hermione flushed slightly before bringing her wand out yelling, "Lumos Solem!" The Devil's Snare disintegrated and dropped Ron down to them. Arabella reached with the shadows to find which way to go.

"This way." Harry pointed down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward. Apart from their footsteps, the only thing that Arabella could hear was the gentle drip of water tickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and reminded Arabella of Gringotts when she went to get her money with her uncle. She knew Emily could help her now with shopping or it could be her uncle that would still be helping her with that. As they walked along, Arabella heard a soft rustling and clinking, the sound seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I know it is not a ghost, ghosts don't make that kind of noise." No one questioned Arabella when she said that, for it was true that ghosts didn't make that sound, not unless they had chains around themselves.

"It sounds like wings to me." When that was said and they were closer Arabella could see light up ahead, she winced slightly. She got so used to the darkness now that the light seemed like a bright flame to her.

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving." When they reached the end of the passageway they saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber. It's ceiling was arching high above them, it was full of small jewel bright birds, fluttering and juking all around the room. On her opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door, Arabella looked up at the jewel birds with slight worry, for there was a chance that Zeus could send the birds down on her. Before she could think much of the birds, Ron spoke.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?"

"Probably."

"I hope not." They all looked at Arabella, she went on. "Other than Shadow, I don't like birds very much." Harry looked back at the birds once more.

"They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run." Harry took a deep breath and sprinted across the room with his face covered. She expected the birds to attack Harry as he ran but nothing happened, Harry reached the door untouched. Ron, Hermione and Arabella followed quickly, they all tugged and heaved at the door but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried the Alohomora charm.

"Now what?" That was what Arabella was thinking, what should they do now since they couldn't open the door. It was Hermione who spoke up.

"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration." Arabella looked at the birds, and as she watched the birds she realized something. Why she didn't noticed it sooner was beyond her. It seemed Harry realized the same thing too.

"They're not birds! They're keys! Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean..." Harry and Arabella looked around the chamber while the other two looked up at the flock of keys. "... yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Arabella looked at the door as well as Ron. Arabella spoke before Ron could say anything.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle." The other three seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys while Arabella remained on the ground. There was a chance that Zeus won't attack her but she wasn't going to take that risk, even with how far below the ground she might be. The bewitched keys darted and dived quickly so that it was hard to catch one, that's what it looked like to Arabella. It seemed that Harry spotted the key that was needed for she heard him call out to Hermione and Ron.

"That one! That big one - there - no, there - with bright blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side." Ron went speeding in the direction of where Harry was pointing and crashed into the ceiling, Ron was close to falling off his broom. Arabella shook her head when Ron did that, sometimes she worried about Ron. "We've got to close in on it! Ron, you come at it from above - Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!" Ron dived and Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both while Harry streaked after it, it spend towards the wall. Harry leaned forward and with a nasty crunching noise he pinned the key against the stone wall with one hand. Arabella's, Ron's, and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber. They landed quickly, Harry ran over to the door and Arabella moved out of his way as he rammed the key into the lock and opened it. The moment the lock clicked open the key took flight again and looked very battered now that it had been caught twice. Harry looked at them with his hand on the door handled.

"Ready?" Harry pulled the door open. The next chamber was rather dark, Arabella had to focus slightly, but before she could focus light flooded the room. Her eyes took in the tall, dark, menacing looking black chess pieces and across from them she saw white. The next obstacle was a chess game. They found out you had to play to cross so Ron being the better chess player took charge.

"Harry take the place of that bishop, Hermione go to the castle, and Arabella you be the queen," Ron said in an orderly way. They all looked towards him and it was Harry and Arabella who asked the question. "What about you?" He puffed out his chest and said, "I'll be a knight."

The chess pieces were apparently listening because then a bishop, a castle, and the queen turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board. Arabella, Harry, and Hermione took their places and Ron climbed onto a horse so he could be a knight.

Ron gazed forward and spoke again, "White always goes first. So they should be playing now." A white pawn moved two places.

"Ron do you think this is going to be like real wizard's chess?" Hermione asked nervously. Ron directed a black piece close to the white pawn. It slashed it and defeated it. He turned to Hermione and said a little scared, "Yes Hermione I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess."

He continued to direct the black pieces across the board and made sure that Arabella, Harry, Hermione, and himself never got hurt. She was watching the game closely and when Ron was going to sacrifice himself, she froze. She barely heard the protesting of Hermione and Harry but knew they couldn't stop him. They had to move on. Harry had to go face Voldemort and come out alive with the stone. She watched as time seemed to slow down before her eyes and Ron fell off his horse and to the ground. Harry checked the king and ended the game.

They ran to check on Ron as soon as they could. He groaned about food and they all relaxed.

"What do you reckon is next Harry?" Hermione said with nervous energy bursting from her. "Well we've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's other obstacle." They stood up and walked to the next door.

A foul odor hit them and made them cover their noses. Arabella reached with the shadows as they were halfway across the room and 'saw' the troll. She pushed Hermione and Harry through saying, "Don't look back!" Once the door slammed she rubbed the skull to make her armor appear. She faced the troll and pulled the shadows closer. She pressed the choker on her neck and let her bow and arrows materialize in front of her. She shot a few arrows at the arms and legs of the troll as it advanced.

The troll made a grab for her but she backflipped away and to a corner. She put the bow against her choker and let it disappear. She turned the ring on her right hand. The shadows came into her hand and as they slowly let go, a stygian iron double sword was clutched in her hand. She took the blades apart and took a deep breath. She ran at the troll lunging and slicing away.

She wasn't sure how long it took but she saw an opening and jumped, slicing with her swords letting the blades suck the essence out of the troll. She took a breath again and let her swords fall into the shadows. She felt the weight back on her finger as she rubbed her wrist and let her armor disappear from her body.

There were small cuts on her but nothing major. She went to wait close to Ron for Hermione to appear. She was bored and so transfigured a broken piece of a chess piece into a feather. She started to tickle Ron and hoped he would squirm.

Hermione came and told her of the potion challenge and how Harry went on. They waited for Harry to come.

When Dumbledore went to where the three of them came from Hermione, Ron and Arabella went back up to where they came from. Just as they reached the third floor Dumbledore came out carrying Harry who was passed out. Arabella panicked slightly, but she calmed down for she could see his life aura was still there and it wasn't fading for now. After a few minutes they reached the Infirmary. Dumbledore barely put Harry down when Madam Pomfrey came over and started treating Harry right away. Madam Pomfrey also treated Ron, Hermione and Arabella. Hermione and Arabella were healed quickly, though Arabella healed quicker than Hermione. Madam Pomfrey excused at least Hermione and Arabella They were about ready to leave with Dumbledore when the doors to the infirmary burst open. Shadows reached a few feet into the infirmary, suddenly the shadows disappeared and went into other shadows. Emily then walked into the infirmary. Arabella knew Emily well enough to know that she wouldn't have been happy about what happened that night.

The shadows were bending toward Emily, more so than usual, which meant she was not in a very good mood. And her death and fear auras were rather powerful which made Arabella shiver slightly while the others backed away, or at least the ones that were not knocked out. When Arabella usually saw Emily, she would be wearing a black shirt, dark jeans, €a brown leather jacket which Arabella knew was given to her by Bucky, and black boots, or sometimes tennis shoes. The only other thing she ever saw emily wear was the Greek armor that Hephaestus gave to her in World War II or the armor that their father gave to her shortly after Hades adopted Emily. However today she wasn't wearing either her Greek armor or even her usual clothing. Instead she was wearing a jumpsuit, like a spy or an Assassin would wear, and it was black and fitted her form perfectly. The only other time she saw Emily wear something like that was in her Lieutenant USA pictures, but that uniform was blue, white and red with a star in the middle and there were a few other design differences between what she was wearing and the Lieutenant USA uniform. Emily was wearing combat black boots, and she had a belt around her waist with different weapons of the latest kind.

Her black hair was tied back but half of her hair fell out of the ponytail as if she rushed to get here. Her skin was just as pale as it was, but her eyes were black as ever with that gleam of madness in her eyes like all children of Hades. But Arabella could see the anger in her eyes, clearly showing that she didn't like the idea of what happened that night and what Arabella did with her friends. Arabella figured that they were worried about what might happen to her; her father, stepmother and Emily always were, even though she could take care of herself. And they knew how stubborn Arabella could get. Arabella noticed that Emily's face had some scars on it as well as some cuts, and there some scrapes, cuts and scars throughout the jumpsuit. The cuts and scars on Emily's face were already healing themselves. It looked like Emily was sent to kill someone or was on some sort of mission, or something like that. Emily said that sometimes she had to talk to an agency and sometimes had to do something for them. Emily never said what she told them or what she did whenever they had her do something. Emily walked over to Arabella before she spoke.

"Arabella, you managed to stir quite the uproar at home, for a minute I thought your step mother was going to blew the roof off." Arabella knew what Emily was talking about, and since Dumbledore was the only other one in the room who was aware of what she was, Arabella and Emily formed a code when she was at Hogwarts and Emily was visiting. In other words, her father almost went into his true form and the spirits were close to rioting when her father nearly lost it. With Alecto watching the son of Poseidon at one school and with Arabella here they would be a little short handed in the underworld, but it always seemed that they were short handed down in the underworld.

"I figured that step mother might lose it but I didn't mean to cause a near uproar."

"Arabella, next time make sure you warn your uncle as well, he wasn't thrilled when he learned what you and your friends did."

"I didn't have the time to do that." The death and fear aura around Emily faded to where it was almost not there and the shadows and darkness didn't bend towards her as much as they had when she entered the infirmary.

"Next time, make sure you try to give us better warnings if something is going to happen and you take part in it." Arabella looked at Emily, all her scars and cuts were healed now, but there were still signs that she was in some sort of fight, buthad it wasn't the monster kind of fight.

"What have you been doing?" Emily looked down at herself before looking back at Arabella.

"Babysitting." Madam Pomfrey, Hermione and Dumbledore looked at Emily strangely but Arabella got it, even though she may not have fully understood that reference before Christmas. Arabella knew that she was sent on a mission by that one agency with the really long name and Phil was leading the team. Phil was Emily's half brother on her mother's side, not through Hades. Arabella knew that half of those missions were because Demeter wanted Emily to look out for Phil. So Phil, Emily and Arabella called it babysitting. As far as Arabella knew, Phil might not have known much about Arabella; Arabella wasn't totally sure what Phil knew about her or anything else that was goes on in this world. Before Arabella could say anything Hermione spoke.

"Babysitting, it doesn't look like you've been doing that." Emily looked over at Hermione when she said that.

"That doesn't mean that I wasn't babysitting. For all you know there could have been an attack in the house." Arabella was close to laughing, for Hermione was confused and utterly lost at that statement. However she wasn't totally sure what Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were thinking, but Dumbledore spoke up.

"Rachel, I'm surprised you got here so quickly."

"I have my ways, Dumbledore, as you know." Dumbledore nodded when Emily said that. However Madam Pomfrey went over to Emily to check for the cuts and scars that were there but were now gone.

"I never seen in my years of injuries healing so fast."

"Well, my body reacts quickly when I am cut or get wounded." Madam Pomfrey glared at her when Emily said that. Emily shrugged before she spoke again. "You will find it too confusing if I try to explain it to you, Madam Pomfrey." Madam Pomfrey merely nodded before going back to attend to Ron and Harry. Dumbledore spoke up.

"Rachel, it's getting late, why don't you spend the night."

"Thanks, but it's all right. I just came to make sure that Arabella was fine after she decided to go through the trapdoor with the other three. I have to go back to what I was doing." Emily looked over at Arabella before she went on. "I will see you soon, Arabella." Arabella watched as Emily walked out of the infirmary. Arabella was sure that Emily would use shadow travel when she left the infirmary and was out of sight.

After the excitement that was provided by Emily had subsided, Madam Pomfrey gave a once-over for Hermione and Arabella before dismissing them. Arabella ran to her uncle's office with the intent to shadow-travel to the Underworld afterwards.

He opened the door and ushered her in before closing the door and hugging her. He looked her over and sat her down so she could tell him what happened. She told him everything she left out of the note and what happened starting with the plant and moving on to the keys and chess set and then the troll.

After he was sure she was fine, she went to get Fluffy and go to the Underworld and was first attacked by Charon whose hug was so tight she couldn't breathe. He let go of her and she immediately was swept up by the three Furies. She hugged them all and told Alecto she would go with her for a day. She turned towards Thanatos and was hugged by him too. She walked up and let Fluffy play with Cerberus before she walked up to her father's throne. She knelt down and let her robes spread around her.

Hades stood up and walked in front of her. "Stand up Arabella. Why did you go? Are you hurt? Do you need anything? I'm not letting you go back if you're going to be reckless!" She was on her feet and hugged her father who almost broke a rib. He gave her a small plate for dinner and sent her to her room to sleep before telling Alecto they would wait a few days before they revealed her to the Poseidon boy.

The next day Arabella and Alecto went to the school where she stayed in her class and saw the boy was close friends to a satyr. She had to admit he was a little cute. He had black hair and sea green eyes. She was reminded of her friend Harry who was still unconsicous. She watched the class and then was called up to do what she had been told to do. She drew a diagram on the board and wrote some equations for Alecto before she sat back down and observed more.

When it ended she collected the report to give to her father and left. She got down to the Underworld and handed it over before going to Hogwarts and having her classes.

The day was slow and torturous. Hermione, Arabella, and Ron visited Harry and left some sweets along with three fourths of the school. Fred and George tried to get a toilet seat in but Madam Pomfrey took it away. Everyone was talking about it and asking so Arabella would go sit by the lake when it got too much. As she was sitting out there staring at the lake, a shadow came over her.

She looked up to see Becky Prewett, the Ravenclaw cousin of the Weasleys. "Hi. Becky, right?" "Yea that's me. Becky Prewett, the one and only." She stared at the lake with Arabella before opening her mouth again.

"You know my father is dead. I don't know where my mum is and I've been living with my aunt my whole life. True story. Apparently my mum when she had me, didn't know what to do or didn't want me and gave me to my father, Fabian Prewett, who in turn gave me to his sister who just had her third child. He lived long enough for me to turn two before he was killed. Want to know why I'm telling you?" Arabella looked at her carefully before shaking her head slowly.

"I'm telling you because I see a little bit of myself in you. Not much but enough to make me take interest in you." She stood up and brushed herself off and started to walk away. She turned around and waved slightly before her red hair blew into her face. It looked as if she was choking on the strands that had gotten close to her mouth.

Once her hair was out of her face she walked away with leaves blowing around in the air. She tripped ten steps later over a stick. Arabella felt it ruined the slight dramatic exit she had made. Arabella chuckled a little before walking off to her next class.

Harry woke up three days later and they ran in as soon as Dumbledore allowed them. "Harry!" Arabella and Hermione screamed as they jumped to hug him from both sides. Ron standing off to the side smiling.

"Thank Merlin you're alright Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Arabella smiled before adding, "Yea the whole school has been asking what happened. I swear I almost punched someone." Ron chuckled and said, "I got lonely having to deal with only girls to hang out with mate."

Harry smiled at him and Arabella was happy they were all fine. They talked for awhile longer over what Dumbledore told him before Madam Pomfrey shooed them out.

They walked around before heading to the Great Hall for the feast in their formal school uniform and hats. The hall was decorated with green and silver and Arabella could see her uncle's smug face from the entrance.

Everyone took their seats and the doors opened a final time revealing Harry. She smiled. Everyone stood up trying to see Harry and ask about what happened. Arabella got him to sit down and then she glared at the whole hall.

Dumbledore walked in before she could physically hurt anybody. She watched as he went to his spot and stood facing the hall full of students.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully like all the students who were happy school was ending. She knew Harry, however, was sad. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts… Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, five hundred twenty-two."

Arabella watched as all the Slytherins cheered. She saw Malfoy banging his goblet and upperclassmen highfiving. She turned towards the teachers' table and saw her uncle with a smug face that was directed towards Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore intervened. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The Slytherins' smug faces fell a bit causing Arabella to be a little smug as well.

"Ahem," Dumbledore said clearing his throat. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…First — to Mr. Ronald Weasley…" Ron's face blushed so much Arabella compared it to the fires of the Fields of Punishment. "...for the most well-played game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheered so much Arabella was sure her father could hear it down in the Underworld. Arabella could hear Percy bragging about how HIS brother was the one to get past Professor M's chess set. Then silence reigned the hall again.

"Second — to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Arabella could see Hermione use her arms as shields to block out what everyone was saying or maybe to hide her blush. Everyone was excited that Gryffindor was up one hundred points.

"Third — to Miss Arabella Evans… for making sure others were safe before handling dangers beyond her years, I award Gryffindor fifty points." Arabella smiled and stood up to curtesy as Gryffindor cheered loud enough for Olympus to hear. She laughed before lowering herself back down and winked at the twins.

"Fourth — to Mr. Harry Potter…" started Dumbledore. Gryffindor went quiet. They were already at four hundred sixty-two. "...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." The sound was deafening. Gryffindor was up now at five hundred twenty-two, which meant they were tied with Slytherin.

Dumbledore raised his hand yet again. Arabella swore she would've been able to hear a pin drop with how quiet it was. "Finally, there are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies but even more to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Arabella stood up with her new friends and cheered so loud, she knew she would have a sore throat for awhile. Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him that happened to include Arabella. She got out of it and was pulled into a sandwich hug with the twins.

"This calls for a change in decoration, I believe." Dumbledore stated with a smile before clapping his hands. All the green and silver in the hall changed to scarlet and gold. The snakes changed to lions.

Arabella wondered if next year or even her summer would be normal...but being a demiwitch she knew the answer was no. Her life would always have a dilemma in it and she didn't care. Her half-sister, Emily, had always told her the truth of a demigods life. Being best friends with Harry would be just as bad. That night though as she sat and laughed along with her fellow Gryffindors, she had never been happier.

All too soon she was packed up and receiving a note saying to not use magic during the summer. Fred told her, "I always hope they forget to give us these every year." Becky laughed and shook her head at him. George patted him on the back and winked at Fred before saying, "Don't worry mate you don't need that note. You might be busy day-dreaming about a chick you met." Fred blushed and hit his brother. Arabella giggled before turning to Becky Prewett and saying, "It was nice to meet you Becky. Keep your cousins in line for us all." Becky smiled back and agreed with Arabella before leaving.

Arabella found Harry, Ron, and Hermione and got a compartment to themselves. As the train pulled away Hermione said, "It's weird to be going home isn't it?" Harry answered, "I'm not going home. Hogwarts is my home." They all agreed and Ron insisted they play exploding snap. After her arm hair was singed off, Arabella left to find the twins and their friends.

She found them in a compartment about to play a game with Angelina, Alicia, Lee, and Katie. She sat between the twins, since there was no where else to sit, and joined in the game of Would You Rather.

"Fred, would you rather makeout with someone in this compartment or Percy?" Angelina asked. Everyone giggled and looked towards him. "Someone in this compartment." He replied with a nervous glance towards Arabella who was busy looking at Lee and laughing at the face he was making. "Lee, would you rather be killed by me or locked with a Hungarian Horntail?" Fred asked with a slight glare. Lee gulped and stuttered nervously, "I would rather be with the Horntail."

After a few more rounds Katie left and they decided to play a game of Ner sat Fred, Arabella, and George on one side in that order and Angelina, Lee, and Alicia in that order on the other.

Alicia slowly dragged her hand up Lee and stopped when he said "Nervous!" She giggled and highfived the other two girls. Lee dragged up Angelina's arm to her chest and then down her side, missing the look he received from George, and then she called "Nervous!" Lee smirked and turned to the other side of the compartment. Angelina leaned forward and started touching Fred who didn't say anything but smirked. He received high-fives from the other two. He turned towards Arabella and unnoticeably gulped before slowly dragging his hand up her leg then up her side. She looked him in the eye and he left his hand on her ribs as they were lost in each other's eyes.

She left after the game ended five minutes later and returned to Harry's compartment. They gave her a chocolate frog and let her think in peace about what had happened with Fred.

The train pulled into Platform 9 3/4 and got down. Ron dragged the three to meet his family where Arabella received quite the hug from Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione and Harry gave her and Ron their numbers and promised to write. Arabella looked around at all the students being back with their families and felt happy. She turned and saw Persephone, her pseudo mother, standing and waiting for her.

She smiled and they left to an alley where Arabella shadow-traveled them to the Underworld. As soon as she got her stuff unpacked she went to see her father and then train with Achilles.

Arabella was doing a dress fitting, it can get really annoying to do a dress fitting. Usually Emily was there with Arabella to do her dress fitting but she wasn't there this time, for Emily was above for the moment doing what was often referred to as babysitting. At least that is what it was called "babysitting" in the underworld along with a few other gods and goddess calling it that. It's a bit of a long story to explain the babysitting reference. Emily never told her the full story. But Arabella figured it out somewhat since her Aunt Demeter could be overprotective when it came to her children. Since Arabella learned that Emily was Lieutenant USA, Emily told her what happened after Demeter learned that Emily was still alive. Arabella did wish a little bit that she was there to see that interaction between her father and her Aunt Demeter.

For Emily made it sound like Demeter might have killed her father making Demeter think that Emily was dead. Not that Arabella didn't blame her aunt, it was just amusing to see the telling off from Demeter that her father got. Finally the dress fitting was done and Arabella was really glad And when the dress fitting was done it dragged Arabella out of her thoughts. Most of her other dresses were black and purple and they fitted her perfectly. The dress reached down to her ankles, and instead of sleeves like half of her other dresses, this dress had straps. After the fitting Arabella changed her clothes, and as soon as she did that her father walked in.

"So I assume the dress fits then?"

"It does, father. When is this son of Poseidon supposed to get down here?"

"It would be after he gets to camp and is trained some before he comes down here."

"Will Emily be here?"

"Yes, no matter if she is needed elsewhere. When my nephew gets to camp I will inform Emily of it." Her father was about ready to walk away when Arabella spoke up.

"I am wondering if Emily referred to when she looked after me as babysitting." Her father turned to her and there was a slight smile on his face.

"No. She always refers to the missions that she does with her half brother as babysitting, which as you know, became a joke between them."

"She brought this up. Will I ever meet this half brother of hers?" Her father shrugged when she asked that.

"I am not sure, Arabella. You may cross paths with him one day. But make sure you are ready for when the son of Poseidon comes here." Before anything else could be said, her father left her room.

She grabbed her dagger sets and went to train with a son of Hades from before Achilles' time. She also trained with her sword, bow and arrows, and her powers. He trained her for hours and drained her to where she fell asleep as she hit the pillow.

Arabella was glad to be back at home again, though she was sure that not many would call the underworld home. She would admit that Hogwarts become another home to her during the year, even with all the dangers she faced near the end of the year. She still remembered when Emily came just barely after Arabella entered the infirmary at Hogwarts. It was a bit funny with what Emily was wearing but she was rather scary at the same time, something that Emily was capable of doing at times. After the dress fitting and making sure she had everything, she went to practice with her bow and arrow with the help of Achilles. After she finished practicing, a few hours later, she headed to Elysium to talk to some of the spirits that she made friends with when she went there. Most of them were Greek heroes from the old world. When she entered Elysium, as she walked to the park where most of the old Greek heroes would hang out, something caught her eye.

It was Emily, but this was unlike the times before when Emily was in her daughter of Hades appearance, that is what Emily called it. Instead she was in her normal appearance, straight blond hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, but she had the same build of a warrior or an athlete. Unlike the other times when Arabella saw Emily she was wearing blue jeans, a green pull over shirt, black combat boots and the same leather jacket that she usually wore. Arabella noticed that Emily was talking with two of the spirits, one of them she knew from the pictures Emily showed her from the war, it was Howard Stark. However the other man, she wasn't sure of. She knew who he looked, like but she knew it wasn't him. For the man looked like Steve Rogers, Emily's twin brother. Arabella knew it wasn't Steve because Steve was still alive and he hadn't been claimed for death. And even though the second man seemed a bit big, he wasn't as big as Steve. Arabella walked over to where Emily was, and as Arabella walked closer Emily looked up.

"You're back. How was school? Besides ending up in the infirmary at the end of the year."

"It was good." Arabella looked at Howard and the other man. Emily noticed this.

"Oh yeah, as you figured out this is Howard Stark," Emily gestured to Howard. Then she gestured to the other man. "This is Joseph Rogers, my birth father." Arabella looked over at the man. That would explain why the man looked much like Steve and Emily. However he seemed a little closer to Emily's height than Steve's height. Or it seemed like it since she only saw Steve in pictures and he seemed rather tall in those pictures. Emily gestured to Arabella. "This is Arabella Evans, daughter of Hades and my half sister." Emily's father was looking at Arabella when Emily told them who she was.

"I am taking a wild guess that she looks more like her mother than father."

"What makes you say that, dad?"

"Well, from what you told me about your adopted father, he doesn't have red hair or have purple eyes with green in them." Emily looked over at Arabella.

"Yeah she does look more like her mother than father ... " There was a ringing, Arabella looked around as Emily sighed before she pulled out her cell phone. Arabella was close to slapping her face, for she forget about Emily having a cell phone. And if she remembered right, somehow Hephaestus managed to get the cell phone to work in the demigod world. Arabella didn't say anything as Emily talked with whoever was on the other end. There were at least two people Arabella could think of who would be calling her. The two people she talked to from the one agency, one was Emily's half brother Phil who she never met. Arabella looked over at Howard and Joseph to see how they reacted, but they seemed to be used to this. So Arabella figured this wasn't the first time this happened. After a couple of minutes of Emily talking, Arabella started paying attention to what Emily was saying because of one thing she said.

"On come on, Arabella barely got back." Arabella looked at Emily, who stopped for a moment. She could hear a male's voice at the other end, but she couldn't make out the words. "Are you crazy?" There was a slight pause. "Why did I even bother to ask that! Is there a reason why you are suggesting it?" Arabella was wondering what Emily was talking about, then Emily seemed to sigh in defeat. "Alright, I will ask her and Hades. Thinking of it, it might be good for her to do something like that for a change, even after coming back from her first year at Hogwarts." Than Emily hung up the phone and put it in her pocket.

"What was that about?" Emily looked over at Arabella.

"I will tell you when we reach the throne room." Arabella followed Emily quickly. As soon as they reached the throne room, their father looked up to see them walk in.

"You know the last time I saw you in this appearance was just before I adopted you as my daughter. What brings you two here today?"

"Phil called and brought up another mission."

"You know that you don't have to tell me about the baby sitting."

"I know, father. I did tell Phil that Arabella had just came back. And Phil does know about Arabella since I brought her up from time to time in the last nine years. And it was after the first three years of Arabella's life when I started doing missions for Hestia and S.H.I.E.L.D. again. I did tell him Arabella just came back from school. I know when July comes around we will send her to camp. Phil brought up that Arabella can tag along on this mission. She can test the skills she learned while she was growing up while she is on this mission. I can't say for sure if it would test all of her skills though." Arabella looked at Emily in slight surprise. Arabella did ask if she could go with Emily one time, but Emily told her no for it was too dangerous. She had said that if she was going to go on a mission, she would need to train more. Her father looked surprised. He looked at Arabella before looking back at Emily.

"What is this mission?"

"It is one of the more simpler missions, and honestly I think Arabella can help. There was this scientist and his assistant, there was a lab accident that granted the assistant powers that come from what is referred to as Darkforce. It is a form of unstable and powerful cosmic radiation made of pure negative energy, that is what Phil said. Being a child of Hades, I am sure that Arabella's powers over the darkness and shadows can help."

"You can use the powers as well, Emily."

"I know, father. But I don't use those powers as much in missions. If I do use my powers, it would usually be my fire powers or healing powers. This might be a good chance for Arabella to strength her powers and test her skills over darkness and shadows. Besides I am sure in due time that her powers could rival my own, it might take another few years but I am sure it will happen."

"True as it might be about her powers, she has never faced anything like this before."

"I have in the missions, or what we have been referring to as baby sitting. I will be there to help her if she needs help or can't do it. With the helm mission, and I am sure with the son of Poseidon going to camp soon, and with everything that has been discussed, I am sure she would need something to get herself ready for when he comes down here. Just in case something should happen." Arabella's father looked between Emily and Arabella before he spoke.

"All right, but make sure that you watch out for her."

"I will. Come on Arabella. I need to do one thing before we go up and meet Phil." Arabella followed Emily to just outside her room where Emily told her to wait. After a couple of minutes, Emily came back out wearing the same jumpsuit that she wore when she entered the infirmary at Hogwarts. Emily also changed her appearance back to her daughter of Hades appearance, black wavy hair, dark eyes and pale skin. Emily held her hand out to Arabella before she spoke. "It would be easier if I shadow travel us both, since I know where I am going." Arabella grasped hold of Emily's hand, and they both ran at a shadow before they were engulfed by it. When they reappeared, they were in a metal room with light coming from windows, Arabella blinked a couple of times before her eyes adjusted to the light once more. As her eyes adjusted, she realized that she was in an office and there two men in the room looking over at Emily and Arabella. Emily let go of her hand and walked over to the two men.

One of the men had fair skin but it was lightly tanned as though he had been in the sun for a few hours of the week. He had short brown hair and blue eyes and his blue eyes were the same color as Emily's eyes, when Emily was in her normal appearance. The man was wearing a suit, which Arabella found slightly amusing for it had to be uncomfortable. If the man was uncomfortable, he wasn't showing it, unless he was used to the suit that he was wearing by now. The other man had dark skin but he had no hair. And his eyes, or eye since one of his eyes had an eye patch over it, was brown. He was wearing what Arabella would wear, or something similar to it. He was wearing a black leather overcoat, black leather shirt and pants as well as black leather boots. It was clear that the two men were talking about something when Emily and Arabella shadow tracked in. As Emily walked over to the two men the man in black spoke up.

"Consultant Blackthrone. I guess it should be more of Agent Blackthrone since half the time you are here, you are doing a mission with Phil." Emily shrugged.

"True, but I told you that you can refer to me as Rachel, Director." The man in black, obviously the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., looked over at Arabella.

"I am taking a guess that the girl is the half sister that Phil just told me about." Arabella looked over at the other man, suddenly she realized who the man was. It was Phil Coulson, Emily's half brother. Arabella was about ready to say something, but Emily beat her to it.

"Yes, this is Arabella Evans." Arabella didn't say anything, instead the director made sure that Emily and Phil knew more about this guy before the three of them left to go to Portland and they shadow traveled there. When they reappeared in Portland, Arabella was close to laughing when Phil stumbled a little.

"I hate Shadow travel."

"Well since I became part of S.H.I.E.L.D. I would think you would have gotten used to it by now, since half of the time I use it."

"I know. But that doesn't mean it is my favorite way to travel. Come on." Emily and Arabella followed Phil, as they did so, Arabella spoke.

"Exactly where are we going?" Emily looked at Arabella.

"Well, if I have my guess, S.H.I.E.L.D. made a room that is designed to overboard Blackout's senses." Phil nodded.

"We did do that. We are headed over just to make sure the room is ready before we lead him to the room." Arabella spoke up.

"Exactly how are we going to lead him there."

"While first off, he has been stalking this one woman."

"If that is all, why am I here?" Phil looked over Arabella before he spoke.

"Simple. Even though 'Rachel' can do what you can do, we are unsure where he is. We would need at least some time to explain to the woman what we are going to do so that she has nothing to fear from us. So if we must, we would need to slow him down a bit in order to do that, if he is too close. That is why you came here, for you can use your darkness and shadows to hold him back somewhat." Arabella raised her eyebrows when Phil said that but Emily spoke up.

"In other words, keep pushing the shadows toward the guy but don't try to over do it. As you know you could pass out if you do." Phil nodded when Emily said that.

"We would need to locate him first before we do this. While I go and talk to the woman, you two will follow him. Emily will be there to help you. Besides, I am not sure how much energy he can absorb, so it might take both of you to hold him back for a time. Which is why I wanted Arabella to come along." After a couple of more minutes they reached an abandoned building. Inside the room was white and there were lights everywhere, but they were not on. Arabella was sure if they were on she would have been blinded. She noticed an opening just big enough for some people to enter, to prevent from being blinded. As soon as Phil got a location on the guy he turned and spoke to Arabella and Emily. "This is what we are going to do. First off, you two will follow him and use the shadows to hold him back. When I am sure the woman understands and is willing to help out, I need you two to come up with me. Make sure he stays close, but yet not too close so he would follow us here. I will ring you when it is time for you to join us." Emily merely nodded when Phil said that.

"That sounds too simple." Emily looked over at Arabella when she said that.

"Arabella, things sounds simple but they are not always that simple. Besides, I already brought up that this is one of the more simpler missions. Let's go."

Arabella shadow traveled to the location where the man was and Emily appeared beside her. It didn't take much to find the guy. Arabella and Emily stayed close enough to watch him and the woman he was following. A few times she hit the man with the shadows. Some of the shadows he absorbed, but not all of them. A few times Emily helped her out, when Arabella tossed more shadows and the man absorbed much of them. After about ten minutes of slowly leading him, as well as the woman going out of sight for a couple of minutes, Emily's phone rang. Arabella and Emily shadow traveled to where Phil was, and the woman was next to him. When Arabella and Emily joined them, they left the alleyway and they went to the abandoned building, and the man followed them.

As soon as they entered the building they went to the white room. Once inside the white room, they went to the one area where six people could fit in easily. Just barely after they went into that area, the man entered the white room. Arabella looked just long enough to see him looking over to where Arabella and the others were. Then the lights started to come on. Arabella looked away just in time as the lights seemed to blind him. When Arabella looked back after the lights faded, the man was laying on the floor knocked out. The agents were already going over to the man. It was at that moment that Arabella felt a nudge on her arm and Arabella looked over at Emily. Emily cleared her throat and nodded toward Phil and the woman. Arabella looked at them and noticed what kind of position Phil and the woman were in. It made Arabella nearly laugh, even though she hardly knew Phil. The woman had her arms around Phil's neck, and her head against his neck. She lifted her head and looked at Phil just as Arabella looked over at them. Phil looked slightly uncomfortable when Arabella looked over at him, and she was thinking it was more from the woman than from the suit.

"Thank you."

"No problem ... " The woman didn't bother to let Phil finish when the woman tugged on his tie making him lean forward, and she kissed him. Arabella was taken back. She looked over at Emily who was wearing an expression that clearly said, 'you gotta be kidding me'. Then Emily looked over at Arabella and pretended to gag for a few moments. Arabella mouthed at her, "You're married." As soon as Arabella mouthed that, Emily shrugged and mouthed back at her. "True. But that doesn't mean I can't tease my brother about this in the future!" Arabella snorted when Emily mouthed that. It was at that moment that the woman pulled away. A couple of the other agents came and took her back to her apartment. Phil just stood there for a few moments after the agents escorted the woman away. It was Emily that spoke up first.

"You know, since World War II, I should have carried a camera with me." Phil looked over at Emily when she said that. Arabella merely raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" A smile appeared on Emily's face that looked much like the smile that Hermes wears when he thinks of a prank to pull on someone.

"Simple, Captain America Junior. The same thing pretty much happened to Steve when he kissed a girl for the first time." Arabella laughed when Emily said that. Phil opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. which made it worse for Arabella trying not to laugh. Emily was laughing as well and they were having a hard time stopping. When Arabella and Emily finally managed to stop laughing, Emily looked at Arabella.

"You know when that happened with Steve it was even more funny. When he saw what would become of his shield, he asked Lauren what she thought of the shield." Arabella heard Emily tell her stories of Captain America and Lieutenant USA, even when she was younger, before she learned the truth of who Emily really was. But this was one story that Arabella hadn't heard.

"What did she say?"

"It was the funniest part if you are a woman, but a male wouldn't understand it." Emily looked over at Phil when she said the last part before she looked back at Arabella. "First she picked up a gun and shot at the shield causing Steve to lift the shield up to make sure the bullets didn't hit him. Then she said, 'Yes. I think it works.' Then she walked out of the room. Seriously, I was so close to laughing my head off and fall to the floor from that." Phil spoke up.

"And why would she do that?" Before Emily could say anything, Arabella beat Emily to it.

"She was jealous then? So I assume she didn't kiss him that time."

"No, but she did kiss him just before he jumped onto the plane. For some odd reason, it seemed to be a common thing for a son of Demeter to have a woman kiss them first, and have the woman pull them forward by using a tie, or something that is close to a tie. That was the last time I saw Steve, when he jumped onto the plane." Arabella bit her lip, she knew what followed. Steve crashed somewhere and most people think he was dead. But the three of them knew the truth, that Steve wasn't dead. He was lost and beyond the reach of the gods. Emily did tell her about the land beyond the gods. And it seemed like there were a couple of other places too that were out of reach of the gods. Steve crashed into one of those places. Arabella looked over at Emily, and for a brief moment she could see hurt and loss in Emily's eyes. But the emotions disappeared at once, and Emily spoke. "We may as well get back to the underworld." Arabella and Emily ran into the shadows leaving Phil standing there by himself.

When they got back, they went to give the report to their father. Arabella was proud of their work. She knew her powers were coming along and would only get stronger with age.

Hades sat on his throne and listened to them give the report and smiled at the end. "So my baby girl's powers are strong. Very good. Now we wait." Arabella spoke up right then, "Wait for what Father?" He looked at them both before standing up and saying "The Poseidon child is at Camp Half-Blood. Prepare for him." With that he left them to their thoughts. Arabella stayed calm and left the throne room to play with Fluffy who had become her pet. Why can't my life be easier?


	7. Chapter 7: Prologue 2

**Prologue 2**

******We are now starting The Lightning Thief everyone so lets take a trip to when it all started. ****__****If you want Emily's back story go read my Children Series starting with Children of Fate.**

******Disclaimer: We don't own PJO or HP just Arabella, Emily and the plot.**

******Chapter Theme song: Ticking Bomb by Aloe Blacc**

**~~~Arabella's POV~~~**

The morning before the winter solstice, Arabella went to the training grounds and called for Achilles but he didn't show up. She tried for another ten minutes until she heard a voice from the doorway.

"He won't come at your call today or even tomorrow, though there is a different reason for tomorrow than today." Arabella turned to the door and saw her father standing there.

"Why won't he come when I call him." "I told him not to." "Why?" "Because we need to talk about your half sister." Arabella knew he was talking about Emily.

"She isn't my half sister. She is a daughter of Demeter. She is my cousin." "As well as your half sister."

"Why do you and Emily keep saying that? You told me for my whole life she was my half sister. But then I realized she is Emily Rogers and it felt like a knife cut through my heart. I lost a sister that day." Arabella fell to her knees. She wanted to cry but she was holding it back. Her father walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"True, we never told you that she was Emily Rogers. I wanted you to know from the beginning who she was. But Emily wanted to wait to tell you that."

"But why?" Her father sighed when Arabella said that.

"It is because of what happened in World War II. Both Emily and I lost a lot in that war. Zeus had killed a lover of mine and forced me into a pact because of the great prophecy."

"You told me about the great prophecy."

"But you have nothing to fear from the prophecy. I know it doesn't refer to you at all." Arabella nodded when her father said that. "Anyway, I know you are aware of what happened to Bucky, Steve and Lauren and how they are also not dead. I know you are aware of their stories as well. Just before I brought Emily down here, after the war in Europe ended, she was suffering. She had lost a brother and a lover within a week of each other. Like everyone else, she thought they were dead. She went through so much by that point. I had watched her whole life, even with Lauren still alive. I wasn't sure how much pain and suffering she could take. So I brought her down here and made her an offer."

"What offer?"

"To be adopted by me and become the princess of the underworld and heir to the kingdom. I didn't think she would accept, for it might have reminded her of the two supposed deaths, but she did. I told her what I knew about Bucky and Steve, and it helped her somewhat. But they are still lost and Emily hasn't found them. And it is hurting her. I know it is. The only other family she has are her half siblings from her mother who think she is dead, and the two children I put in the hotel during the war, and my wife. Her spirits were raised somewhat. But when Severus brought you down here, it brought a light down here and it raised everyone's spirit. After about fifty years, Emily had another sibling to look after and raise. She knew that you would never take Steve's place in her heart, but you helped her ease the pain of losing a brother, a lover and a best friend that she considered as a sister in all but blood." Her father stood up and walked back into the palace leaving her there with tears running down her cheeks, realizing that it was not Emily that had cut her open with a knife. Arabella had cut herself open with a knife and just reopened an old wound in Emily. And she just put the blame on Emily. Arabella didn't even bother to let Emily say anything after she told her to get out. Arabella knew of the stories, but she hadn't given much thought that she hurt Emily, more than the hurt she felt when she realized that her half sister was Emily Rogers.

The next day was the winter solstice and Arabella got ready for it. She knew that her two uncles would want to talk to her at the winter solstice. But she wanted to find Emily and talk to her, as well telling her how sorry she was for what she said to her a few days ago. When Arabella went to the throne room, she shadow traveled with her stepmother and father. When they reappeared in Mount Olympus she couldn't help but stare at Mount Olympus. It was like a city. The buildings were made out of gold and marble. As she walked with her stepmother and father, she heard singing and music and saw many people dancing. Arabella figured that some of these people were minor gods and goddesses. She noticed that they stopped dancing when they saw her father, Arabella and her stepmother. But once they passed, they had carried on. It reminded her of when a ghost at Hogwarts went past her. While they were walking to the palace, they met up with the demigods from the camp that Emily and her father had spoken about. One of them was the centaur, Chiron, that Emily told her about. Chiron looked at over Hades was about ready to say something but he saw Arabella.

"Greetings Hades, who is this?"

"This is Arabella Evans, my daughter." The campers sounded surprised when Hades said that, it was clear that they didn't expect a child of one of the big three to be there. As she looked around she spotted a blonde haired girl with gray eyes and a blonde haired boy next to her that was a few years older than the girl and he had a scar across his face.

"Why hasn't she been to camp?"

"She has been in the underworld under my care and training."

"But that is against the laws."

"Arabella is different in that respect." Chiron looked puzzled when her father said that. "I don't expect you to understand that. But I will say this much though, she isn't the child of the prophecy. But we need to get to the meeting." Before they went to the throne room, her father leaned forward and whispered something to Chiron who nodded in understanding. Then the three of them left Chiron and the demigods and they went into the palace and then the throne room. Arabella looked around and saw that there were twelve seats along with an extra throne, she noticed that most of the gods were there already. Her father went to the extra throne and sat down while her stepmother sat in front of his throne. Arabella was about ready to join them when she noticed her aunt Hestia sitting in front of the hearth, and sitting beside her was Emily. Arabella looked over at her father who merely nodded. Arabella went over to Emily and sat down next to her. Emily looked over at Arabella, Arabella smiled before she hugged Emily. Emily understood that was Arabella's way of saying sorry and she hugged Arabella back. She only let go when her uncle Zeus started the meeting.

Arabella was glad that she was sitting by Emily, for the meeting itself was rather boring for the next few hours. Emily and Arabella managed to keep themselves entertained and did their best not to let any of the gods see them doing what they were doing except for their father, Persephone and Hermes. They knew they could have some fun with Hermes seeing them since he was the god of thieves and as well as the god of pranks. They made a few gestures and faces while their aunt Hestia tended to the Hearth. When the meeting ended, the only gods that remained behind were Aunt Hestia, Uncle Zeus, Uncle Poseidon, her father and stepmother. Uncle Zeus and Uncle Poseidon walked over to her and Emily, as well as her father and stepmother. None of them looked at Emily but instead they were looking at Arabella, which didn't surprise Arabella. They knew Emily already, or were aware of her and that the prophecy didn't apply to her. And it apparently didn't apply to Arabella either. She was sure if they knew who Emily was that they would ask her questions about what happened all those years ago. It was Uncle Zeus who spoke first.

"So this is your child? The one you claimed isn't the child of the prophecy. Care to explain this?"

"She is a demiwitch. If she was the child of the prophecy the word Halfblood would be used differently in the prophecy. For it would have made plain that the child would be a witch or wizard as well as being a Halfblood and it would have brought up the status of her wizarding heritage as well." Uncle Poseidon looked over at her father when he said that.

"Was the mother a Halfblood or a pureblood?"

"The mother was a muggleborn." Uncle Zeus turned and looked at her father.

"Very well, but I would be watching her closely if you are wrong. Besides, there is another one that could be the child of the prophecy." Uncle Poseidon's face turned pale when Uncle Zeus said that. "Poseidon, Hades, we will go to Poseidon's palace and talk about the other child." When the three of them disappeared, Arabella looked over at Emily.

"There is another child of the big three?" Emily shrugged.

"Apparently so. Though I wasn't aware that there was another child till now. I am taking a guess that it is a child of Poseidon, judging from Poseidon's face when Zeus brought it up."

"What about the ones in the Hotel that Father had spoken about?"

"I knew about them. But they were born in the 1930s, I think. I knew that they were born much later than I was."

"Emily." Emily looked over at Arabella. "I am sorry for what I said a few days ago. I thought you hadn't told me because you thought I couldn't handle knowing who you were. I wasn't thinking straight. I was upset that you kept that secret from me."

"I can understand that. Hades wanted you to know from the start. But I wasn't ready to tell you. Beside, I wanted you to think of me and love me as a sister, as I thought of you when I first meet you. When I had come back after Severus left the underworld, I didn't think it would happen if you knew who I really was."

"Do you think you overcame that pain? We know that all three of them are still alive somewhere out there." Emily shrugged once more.

"I don't know. But knowing what could have happened to them would help a lot. But with what I had been doing for the last many years, I have not gotten much of a chance to go and find them or at least properly, to uncover much about them. It doesn't help that no god can find them. I managed to figure out that Steve might be somewhere around Greenland or Iceland or somewhere around there, and that was Bucky was dragged off somewhere, but where I do not know. Not for sure, there are a couple of others that I think happened when he fell but I am not sure if it was Bucky or not. But I am sure that he got quite the beating when he fell, for that much was clear when I went to that spot about a month later. The signs were already fading and I couldn't figure out exactly much more than Bucky getting a beating before he was dragged off somewhere." Arabella and Emily didn't say anything else when Emily finished, but it was Hestia that spoke.

"Don't worry Emily, you will learn what happened to them in due time." Arabella and Emily looked over at Hestia when she said that.

"I hope you are right, Aunt Hestia. I haven't given up hope that I would learn of what may have happened to them."

"That is why you will learn what happened to them. I can sense your ties with Lauren and Steve are still strong. But I can't feel Bucky's ties to you, unlike when you two met for the first time after 14 years, until he fell off that train. That is why I picked you to be my champion. You always put your family and friends first, and you will be willing to do what it takes to protect them." Hestia looked over at Arabella. "Even to help them understand and use their powers better." Emily nodded before she spoke once more.

"Thanks. Come on Arabella." Emily took her hand and they left the palace.

**~~~Hades' POV~~~**

Hades and his two brothers flashed into Poseidon's Olympus Palace. Zeus looked towards Poseidon and with a face they knew meant to start talking. Poseidon took a breath and started talking.

"Her name is Sally Jackson, and the boy who is eleven and turns twelve August 18th…"

After his talk with Poseidon and Zeus, he wasn't happy, for it was clear that Zeus wanted to blast Arabella when he saw her. However Hestia was there, it was hard to fight in front of Hestia. Besides Arabella wasn't much of a threat since she wasn't the child of the prophecy. Hades went back to the throne room. No one was in the throne room, thankfully, for he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment after his argument with his two brothers. He figured Arabella, Emily and Persephone were together at the moment. He was glad of the fact that he has three great women in his life. Emily proved herself so many times and went through a lot and he loved Persephone very much. He could see a bright future for Arabella, but he knew that she would have to go through a lot to get there. He went to the extra throne to get his helm of darkness. As he reached there that he stopped, for his helm of darkness was not on the extra throne. Hades felt like he was close to losing control and that his true form started to form but he managed to gain control of his true form.

He knew that no god could take a symbol from another god, of which means one thing that it was a demigod. He knows that Arabella and Emily wouldn't have taken it, otherwise he would have told them to take it and Persephone was bounded by those laws of not taking another god's symbol from them. He knows that the one daughter of Zeus was still in that tree so that her spirit couldn't go to the underworld. That was because Zeus interfered with that by making her into that tree that protects the borders. Hades turned and stormed out of the throne room to find Persephone, Emily and Arabella to inform them of what happened to his helm and that a demigod took it from the throne room. That he has a pretty good idea of who it was, for it that son of Poseidon that Zeus just learned about, like he recently learned about Arabella.

**~~~Zeus' POV~~~**

Zeus walked away from his brothers after the meeting and was livid! Poseidon and Hades both had children.. Hades daughter was actually a demiwitch so she would be out of the prophecy. The sea spawn was still a possibility though. Zeus walked to his 'office' to retrieve his master bolt but couldn't find it. He threw stuff around and started a thunderstorm that would never fully quit.

He walked to his palace and fumed the whole time. Poseidon would pay for having his sea spawn steal his master bolt.

He was sure Hades wouldn't have anyone steal his bolt as Persephone couldn't touch a gods item and Emily sort of applied in those laws. Arabella however he knew wouldn't do that if her mother was THE Lily Potter.

He would kill that boy if he didn't get the bolt back.

**~~~Arabella's POV~~~**

When Arabella, her stepmother and her father got back to the underworld, her father was not in a good mood for apparently his helm of darkness was taken. Arabella wondered who could take a symbol of a god. Not only that but apparently Zeus' bolt was taken as well and Zeus was accusing Poseidon. It seemed Zeus was putting most of the blame on Poseidon's son. Then there was the fact that she was not the child of the prophecy, so of which seem to make it point more towards Poseidon than with her father.

Arabella was scared what her future may bring but hoped no one would die yet.

**Thank you to all who read and thanks to the follows and favorites.**

**~Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08 & ****_Angel Cauldwell_**


End file.
